


Markus/Connor Oneshots

by KittyQuiznack



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Bottom Connor, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Markus (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyQuiznack/pseuds/KittyQuiznack
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Some fluff but mostly smut, maybe some angst.Quick note: I do have an account on Wattpad TheKoiKat, where I will be posting the story as well. So if you see these stories there, it is still my work not someone copying me.
Relationships: Connor & RK1K | RK1000 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/RK1K | RK1000 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), Markus & RK1K | RK1000 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), RK1K, RK800/RK200, conkus, rk1000
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	1. By the Piano

Markus stared at the white tiles of the hospital floor, thinking about everything that had brought him to this point… 

It was only 3 years after the revolution, they had made great strides in getting rights for androids. The government started providing housing for androids 3 months after they won the revolution. The ‘New Jericho’ that was the church was fixed, renovated and refurbished and became a sort of rehabilitation/learning center for newly deviated androids. The pews were taken out the floors and walls had been redone to look more like a home to androids, there were areas for androids to get fixed, areas to recharge, places to relax, and even an area for androids to learn how to do basic ‘human’ activities. Like cooking, cleaning, and how to interact with humans. It was becoming a sanctuary to androids, a place they could experience freedom without fear. 

The following months of the rebuild, which was nearly a year after the revolution. Markus and the team (that now included Connor), watched it become a bustling community. Android children ran through its courtyard playing tag and other games. Simon focused on fixing the garden with the deviated androids that worked in gardens, after 2 months it looked as if it never died or was damaged. Markus noticed Connor had a particular fondness of the garden. Just a little curl of his lips as he walked through it, touching different flowers and analyzing them, the way his face was just completely relaxed. Josh stuck with the people of Jericho helping them adapt, rebuild and renew the church. North stuck to her stance on keeping armory at the ready ‘just in case’ the humans changed their minds about them. Markus didn’t agree, but to satiate her let her keep it with the only exception that only he and Connor had the code to unlock it. Connor stayed around him often, mostly because he wasn’t granted the rights to work yet. Despite the protests from Hank and the DPD saying that he was effective and efficient when it came to police work. Simon liked to tease him that he was Markus’ bodyguard, Markus shrugged it off but he knew whenever Simon teased Connor about it, his heart rate would increase and he would simply stutter out “N-no, I’m simply trying to help.” He found it endearing. 

He and North had split up not long after the end of the revolution, both of them found it was better to be friends. Their ideas of how to move forward with negotiations were still polar opposites, it was the grounding of all of their arguments. Though he could definitely say the breaking point for him was her refusal to understand his relationship with Carl. She was more than furious with him for going to see him after Jericho was blown up. Ranting and raving about how he could’ve turned on Markus, killed him or even turned him in. Despite his firm protests that Carl would never do that to him, she refused to believe him. That’s when they had broken up. The one person that _did_ understand his connection and relationship with Carl was the ex-deviant hunter himself, Connor. He remembers that talk very clearly.

\-----

“I wish she would just see that he wasn’t- _ isn’t _ like the humans who hated us. He has always been like a father to me. Encouraged me to think freely to be my own person… Even though I didn’t understand it then. It’s what made me start the revolution, to make the humans see we are people, like he did.” Markus said with a huff as he paced around the bell tower room, which Connor called his ‘thinking space’. Mainly because whenever something about the current movement to get equal rights for androids got too complicated or a meeting with officials got them nowhere, he’d find Markus in the bell tower overview either pacing back and forth or sitting on the edge looking out over the city. It was a quiet secluded space good for thinking, Connor found it peaceful.

“I understand her anger Markus, when I investigated the Eden Club… Those Traci’s were treated as nothing more than a toy to be used and tossed out when they were done with them.” Connor started. “But she has to try to understand you didn’t go through that. Carl treated you like a person- like _a son_.” He finished looking at Markus.

“You can’t force her to understand Markus… I understand your frustration. She isn’t particularly fond of me or Hank either. Hank encouraged my deviation as well without even knowing it.” He said looking up at Markus from the small bench he had brought up because he thought Markus paced around too much. “I suppose that’s why we get along so well, if we hadn’t had humans like that… neither of us would be here.”

\----

Markus considers his choice to protest peacefully as one of the best choices he had made. His next best choice was to help Connor get used to deviancy, understand his emotions, learn how to deal with them, and what they felt like. The ex-deviant hunter had the hardest time adapting to deviancy, from the moment he opened his eyes he was told deviants were defective machines that needed to be destroyed. He was told that he was just a  _ machine _ , nothing more. Markus was the one to tell him he was more than that. He often found himself having to coax Connor out of falling back to his old programming when he became overwhelmed. More often than not as new emotions came up, Connor would clam up and refuse to talk about it and stay that way until his stress levels were near self-destructive. It took a lot of patience, talking, and interfacing (just about 7 months of a time span) Connor began to become  _ alive _ . He had a laugh all his own, that was music to Markus’ ears whenever he had the chance to hear it. He began to understand humor, accept most of his feelings, though he told Markus he wasn’t fond of the feeling of embarrassment. He developed his own sense of style, it was simple and comfortable, Connor liked to wear jeans, loose t-shirts and plain black shoes. Markus found himself wondering if Connor would ever let him pick an outfit for him. He was still working on his taste in music, though he had personally told Markus that he liked it when he played piano. Connor had told him it didn’t sound like music, it sounded like a story, different every single time Markus played. The statement made Markus’ heart flutter. 

Without realizing it the blunt, matter-of-fact, and analytical deviant had snuck into his heart. He didn’t even recognize the feeling in his chest until North had said something to him.

_

They were making their rounds of checking out how the New Jericho’s rebuild was going on, they stopped at the fence of the garden. Connor was sitting in the garden with Sumo, who always loved when the android brought him on long walk there and his long nap in the garden in Connor’s lap. Then the amount of attention he got from the android children there, who fawned over him and showered him with hugs and pets. Markus smiled as he leaned on the fence happy to see the relaxed look on the RK800’s face, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted back enjoying the warm sun. He looked at how the sun hit the RK800’s face, highlighting the freckles and beauty marks on his skin, it practically made him glow, how the breeze gently disturbed the stray lock of hair that curled out from the rest of his neatly made hair. Markus didn’t realize he was staring with a dopy look on his face.

“When are you going to tell him?” She had abruptly asked arms crossed. Markus snapped out of his daze and looked at her confused. 

“Tell him what?” He asked the confusion in his voice matching the look on his face.

“That you love him.” She said rather bluntly raising a brow. Any and all thought processes in Markus’ head screeched to a halt. 

“I-I- what?!” He exclaimed, but stayed just quiet enough for the android she was referring to couldn’t hear. While he wasn’t sure how North found out before he did, he didn’t enjoy being called out like this. _Especially_ by North.

“Markus, I’m not blind… I see the way you look at him. We all do.” She said sincerely. Markus shook his head still in shock of that sudden question and the fact that North was _encouraging_ him to tell Connor.

“Why- why are you okay with that? Why are you telling me this?” He asked looking down at her. She chuckled almost sadly shrugging her shoulders.

“I can see he makes you happy… You look at him in a way you never looked at me. You deserve someone who understands you Markus…” She said with a sad but sincere smile. 

__

“They’re saying it’s bad… He’s okay right now. But with his age and the amount of alcohol he drank, his body is struggling to fight off the infection. And the medication is only doing so much.” Came a familiar voice. Markus’ head came up, the sadness on Connor’s face snapping him out of his train of thought. Then he remembered why he was here; Hank had fallen ill shortly after retiring from the DPD. The years of alcohol abuse was now taking its toll on his body, he’d gotten a fever at first. Connor came to Markus first, knowing that he would be the best option to help him care for Hank. He can still feel that warm feeling in his chest the night Connor came to him first, asking him specifically for help. Though not even a week later Markus had to tell Connor that Hank needed to be hospitalized, it was more than just a fever, it was something he couldn’t treat himself.

Now here they were, Hank had been in the hospital nearly a month now. Connor stayed by his side almost the entire time with growing worry that Hank would never get better. Markus remembers that feeling all too well.

__

Markus sat beside Carl’s bedside holding his hand as tears streamed down his cheeks. Carl had no chance of fighting off his sickness, he was much too old and his immunity was too weak. Leo sat on the opposite holding his other hand, silent with his head pressed against Carl’s hand. It was just a waiting game for them, Carl had asked him not to be too sad about it. It was inevitable for him to die and he was going to be free from gritting his teeth at the medications he was taking and exhaustion. 

Connor stayed by his side then, Markus had asked him to. He couldn’t be more thankful that Connor agreed, he was mostly silent. Holding Markus’ hand and rubbing his shoulder. Though Markus didn’t know they were holding hands until Carl had pointed it out. Asking if he was bringing his ‘boyfriend’ to meet his father finally. Connor laughed at that, mentally telling Markus to let him have his fun, he didn’t correct him. Though when Connor had to leave because Hank was too drunk at Jimmy’s Bar again and needed to bring him home, is when Carl had a lot more to say about him and the detective android.

“You should tell him how you feel Markus. You can’t die like me and take those secrets with you.” He said patting his hand. “You’re gonna live a lot longer than any of us. You’ve already made yourself into who you want to be. Carried a lot on your shoulders.” Carl continued. “Now it’s time for you to give yourself the happiness you deserve.” He said rather seriously.

“Carl I don’t even know if-“ Carl shook his head.

“Markus, he is here with you on my deathbed holding your hand and rubbing your shoulder. I don’t know how much clearer it could be.” He said gripping his hand. “He may be a little dense for these types of things but you aren’t. You’ve got to tell him.” Carl said firmly.

Markus remembers it as one of the last conversations he had with Carl.

____

Markus frowned as he stood up pulling Connor into a tight hug. He was here to support Connor in his time of need now. 

“Hank isn’t easy to kill, you said so yourself. I have no doubt that he will pull through this.” Markus said gently. Connor stayed silent wrapping his arms around Markus’ body hugging him back tightly.

“Is this what it felt like when you were with Carl?” He asked softly. Markus sighed and pulled back from Connor. 

“Yes… But why don’t we actually go and talk to Hank. He must be tired from the medications and tests they’ve been doing.” Markus suggested. Connor silently nodded and let himself be led into Hank’s hospital room by his hand. Hank had his eyes closed and tubes in his nose to help him breathe. He could feel Connor stop briefly at the doorway; Markus squeezed his hand gently. Connor looked at Markus briefly before walking in further moving to take a seat next to Hank’s bed. Markus stood next to him rubbing the top of his back to comfort him. The RK800 carefully put his hand on top of Hank’s. 

“Mm, Connor? Are they finally fucking done?” He grumbled slowly opening his eyes to look at Connor then at Markus. “You even brought robo-jesus huh?” He remarked with a slight smile on his face. Markus chuckled and shook his head slightly. 

“It’s good to see you too Hank.” Markus said. Hank sighed a bit as he looked at the two. 

“Wipe the damn frown off your face son. I’m not dying.” Hank said gruffly. “And if I do die it’s gonna be from the shit food they’ve been trying to feed me. The only saving grace would be the chocolate pudding.” He huffed as he sat up in his bed. Markus frowned a bit; he could see Hank had lost weight from being bedridden for so long. Though it quickly faded when he heard Connor chuckle. 

“I’m sorry Hank. I’m just worried about your health… They haven’t told me anything but bad news.” He said sighing a bit. Hank shook his head looking at Connor.

“I don’t give a damn what the doctors are saying. They may know all their science and medical crap, but they don’t know me. Some stupid infection isn’t gonna kill me Connor.” He said sharply. Connor frowned again, but more so out of mild endearing irritation. 

“Hank, I’m sure that- _that_ is not at all how the medical field works.” He remarked back to Hank. Markus chuckled, it felt good to hear Connor have his humor back. After agonizing month of Hank being back and forth between meds, being forced to stay in the hospital bed and made to eat healthier. He paused a bit as North sent him a message telling him to come to Jericho, he sighed and gripped Connor’s shoulder.

“I’ve got to go, the governor just showed up at New Jericho. She wants to see me.” He said irritated he was going to have to leave Connor so abruptly. Connor nodded and smiled a bit.

“I understand Markus, you are a public figure head. I won’t be upset that you have to leave.” Connor said putting his hand over Markus’. Markus smiled a bit nodding before turning to leave. 

“I’ll see you as soon as I’m free.” Markus said before walking out of the room.

“You know you two are the biggest pansies for androids who can take down 10 highly trained secret agents on your own.” Hank retorted once Markus left. Connor furrowed his brows.

“What are you talking about?” He asked confused. “What have we-” Hank put a hand up to cut him off.

“Come on Connor, even _I_ can see how you two act around each other. You guys have been like this for two years! When the hell are the two of you gonna suck it up and get together?” He asked. “Look, I know you the best and I _see_ the way you look at him, the way he makes you feel and how he makes you smile. I want you to be happy, son…” Hank said smiling a bit as he put a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“I-I… How can you be so sure? I just don’t know if-… What if he rejects me?” asked stumbling over his words. Hank sighed and patted his head slightly. 

“You’re just gonna have to find out. But if you never go for it, you may miss your chance.” he said smiling a bit. “I’ve got a lot of regrets Connor. I don’t want to see you with the same kind.” He said gently. Connor sighed a bit and nodded before smiling.

“When did you get so insightful?” He asked chuckling. Hank smiled and shrugged a bit.

“Well, I’ve been living with an android who was supposed to be a perfect deviant hunter and never killed a single one. Then joined the very cause he was supposed to stop. Then watched him learn human emotions” Hank said. “I think it changed me enough.” He said chuckling. The android smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’ll go in a bit… Markus is gonna be busy for the next hour or so. I wouldn’t want to interrupt his meeting with the governor.” He said simply. “ _ But _ \- I can go get you something from the burger place across the street. Because I think you’ve suffered the food here long enough.” Connor said standing up. 

“Looks like I’m rubbing off on you too.” Hank said smugly. Connor rolled his eyes and left the room.

\----

When he finally came back to New Jericho, it was nightfall. Connor ended up putting off seeing Markus until visiting hours were over. He rolled the coin in his hand, normally it was just something he enjoyed. Currently he was using it to try and ease his nerves. He eventually found Markus in the room that had the old church piano in it. He stood outside the doorway listening to Markus play. He smiled to himself as he listened, this one was different, like every other time he’d play. This one sounded light, fearful, and hopeful? He bit his lip thinking back to the last time he sat on the piano bench next to Markus.

___

He leaned against Markus as he played, his eyes were closed just simply enjoying the music that Markus produced. Connor smiled to himself, he’d never seen Markus let someone sit in with him while he played. It made him feel _special_ and like he had something that no one else had. He laid his head on Markus’ shoulder lost in their own little world they had created. He only opened his eyes when Markus stopped suddenly. He slowly lifted his head up to look at Markus.

“Why did you-” He started, but stopped when his face came only inches away from Markus’. He swallowed the lump in his throat, he could feel Markus’ breath on his lips. “Markus...” He whispered; it didn’t come out as a question but more as a request to close the gap between them. 

Markus looked over his face briefly looking for a sign that he didn’t want this, when Connor didn’t pull back any he took it as a silent yes. He tilted his head a bit slowly leaning in as his eyes drifted close. Connor did the same leaning forward to meet Markus’ lips. Before their lips could touch, they heard footsteps rushing in. 

“Markus there's- oh…” It was Simon, who quickly realized what he had just interrupted. “I’m sorry. But Markus you need to come and see the news broadcast.” He simply said. Markus wasn’t particularly upset about being interrupted; he definitely wasn’t happy about it. Though the broadcast was definitely worth the watch and was greatly important. President Warren had declared that segregation between humans and androids was abolished and Androids in basic service positions were granted the rights to paid work. Connor thought it was worth the interruption to watch that.

___

“You can come in you know. I’ve told you before you’re always welcome to sit with me and listen.” Markus called out to him. Connor jumped, not realizing that Markus had stopped while he replayed that memory in his head. He chuckled softly before walking in slowly. Markus smiled at him as he walked in. “Did you manage to sneak Hank something he shouldn’t be eating?” He asked as he turned back to the piano when Connor took his spot beside him. 

“Of course, I couldn’t stand listening to him complain again about the supposedly horrendous food that the hospital had.” He said rolling his eyes. He sighed contently before leaning against Markus. “Do you remember the last time we both sat here?” He asked looking down at the piano tracing a finger lightly over the keys. He could see Markus’ stress level rise. 

“I do… Before we rudely interrupted.” he said chuckling lightly looking at the smaller android. The other android slowly lifted his head to look at Markus. 

“Could we... “He paused glancing down at Markus’ lips before looking into his eyes. “Maybe try again?” He asked softly. Without another word Markus brought a hand up to cup his cheek, kissing him. It was slow and gentle, they were still a little unsure still, but slowly they melted into it. Connor pulled back first, his head felt staticky and warm. “So, does that mean you-” He began before Markus kissed him again this time with a bit more vigor, putting a hand behind the smaller android’s neck. Connor moaned softly into his mouth.

“Yes.” Markus said pulling away with a smile. Connor looked at him in a bit of a daze. “To your question, yes I love you too.” he said pressing his forehead against his new lover.

  
  



	2. Orally Fixated on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor swears he doesn't have an oral fixation, Markus knows better than that.  
> (NSFW)

Connor doesn't know how ended up here, okay that was a lie, he knows _exactly_ how he ended up here. This started with him and Markus 'arguing' about whether or not he had an oral fixation. Just because he liked sucking on Markus' fingers, or sucking his dick, or how he practically melts from the way Markus twists his tongue when they make out. It didn't mean he had an oral thing. It **_didn't_**.

Yet here he was moaning and drooling around Markus' fingers while he humped his thigh in a desperate attempt to get some friction. His head felt warm and fuzzy, jolts of electricity were down to his dick from his mouth. Markus held his waist with a smug look on his face as he massaged his tongue with the pads of his fingers. He kissed the side of Connor's neck and sucked gently, as he rubbed his fingers against his tongue. 

"See you do enjoy things like this." He remarked looking up at Connor. Before Connor could bite down in protest, Markus thrusted his fingers forward. Any amount of protest he had left his brain, Markus knuckles hit the roof of his mouth and the tips of his fingers hit the back of his throat. His eyes rolled back briefly moaning out around the fingers in his mouth. Markus moaned as the android in his lap bucked up against him harder. "Fuck, I knew you had a thing for having your mouth filled. But i didn't think you'd enjoy it this much." Markus said lowly. He pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend's mouth and quickly kissed him before he could protest. Connor wrapped his arms around the tanned android gripping his coat, despite his coat and shirt was tossed aside somewhere on the floor. Markus pushed his tongue into the paler androids mouth pressing his tongue against his. The pale android moaned and grinded against him faster, he curled his tongue up dragging it against the roof of Connor's mouth. He moaned out into his mouth bucking up against Markus. He pulled back breathing heavily in attempt to cool off his internal temperature. 

"Take off your coat, I'm the only one half naked here it's not fair." He said pouting.

"It's not my fault you wanted to argue about your oral fixation in the middle of our foreplay." Markus chuckled and kissed his neck as he let his boyfriend pull off his coat then moved back to take off his shirt. He ran his hands over Markus' sculpted body, _they really made his body with the idea that he was going to be perfect,_ he thought to himself. Markus swiftly moved pinning Connor underneath him. He kissed his neck and chest, going back and forth between biting down and sucking his chest. He arched up gasping and holding onto the back of Markus' head.

"You're so beautiful." He said before licking up the middle of the pale android's chest. He arched up and moaned, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Soon he felt Markus' fingers against his lips, running his finger tips over them gently. He opened his mouth letting Markus push his fingers into his mouth, he gripped his wrist rolling his tongue over each one sucking on them. Markus kissed his chest moving to bite down lightly on one of his nipples, he gasped and bucked his hips into nothing. He mumbled around his fingers, his grip tightened around his wrist pushing Markus' fingers deeper into his mouth. Markus pulled back from teasing Connor's chest and looked up at his boyfriend, who had not even 5 minutes ago denied and argues with him about not having an oral fixation was pushing his fingers deeper into his own mouth while rolling his hips up into the air trying to get the same simulation that he was getting in his mouth. He licked his lips and thrusted his fingers into the android's mouth, the other jolted up moaning and sucking harder on his fingers. 

Connor was lost in the feeling of Markus' fingers against his tongue and his lips on his body. It didn't even occur to him that h had stopped and was just thrusting his fingers into him mouth. It felt _good_ , the gentle pressure on his tongue from Markus' fingers, the roughness of his knuckles against the roof of his mouth, and the tips of his fingers hitting the back of his throat. It was all to much for his computing system to handle, his brain was short circuiting and his body was warming up all too quickly. But all of it felt amazing, it was too much and not enough at the same time. He pulled at Markus' wrists pulling his fingers from his mouth a string of his artificial saliva made his own lips shiny and Markus' fingers. His eyes were glazed over and his pupils were blown out with lust. 

"Not enough, I need more. I want your cock." He said in a voice that was more staticy than he'd like to admit, but currently he didn't care. He just wanted Markus to shove his cock in his mouth and give him the simulation he craved. Markus downright growled at the words that came out of his mouth, he'd never heard the reserved and analytical android say something filthy like that. Connor pulled his head up kissing him roughly "If you don't put your cock in my mouth and give me what I want. I will personally force you into sleep mode and take what I want." he threatened, though the way his voice was it sounded like he was begging him to fuck his mouth. 

"You're really not going to let me enjoy being right huh?" He asked as he began to undo his jeans and pull them off. Connor rolled his eyes and moved his hand down wrapping it around Markus' cock and stroked him slowly. He licked his lips moaning lowly at how big Markus was, he mentally thanked Kamski for deciding a healthcare android needed a dick this big. Markus let out a shaky breath thrusting up into his boyfriend's hand.

"I want you on top." Connor said as he stroked Markus. 

"Huh? you mean like, 69?" He asked moaning lowly. Connor shook his head and kissed Markus. 

"I want you on top and thrust into my mouth." he said as he let go of Markus' cock and moved up then shifted the pillows so he could lean back just enough for Markus to have leverage to thrust. "Just move up and hold onto the head board. I'll hold onto your thighs." Connor simply ordered. Markus was near speechless, he wasn't sure where Connor had learned about this kind of position or when. He'd save that question for later, but right now he was happy that he was ever created. Markus moved up into the position Connor had asked him to get in, he placed his hands on the headboard of the bed his legs next to the sides of his boyfriends head, he was up on his knees, his cock was against Connor's face. He'd never thought he'd ever be in this sort of position, but _god damn_ was he thankful that he had this chance. The image of the composed detective blissed out with his cock against his face licking and sucking on it like he was made for this. He leaned his hips back positioning his tip at Connor's lips. The android between his legs stuck his tongue out pressing his tongue against his tip then rolling it over the sensitive tip. Markus shuddered pushing up against it, moaning and biting his lip hard. 

"Fu-fuck, Connor... you look so good like this." He moaned out as Connor hooked his arms inbetween his legs and gripped the back of the tanned thighs that trapped him in place. The paler android licked over his tip and pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit of Markus' dick, he moaned at the taste ignoring the chemical breakdown of his precum that popped up. He finally wrapped his lips around the tip pulling Markus forward by his thighs, making him push further into his mouth. Markus groaned and bucked forward, thrusting his entire length into Connor's mouth. The pale android moaned around his cock, his eyes rolling back at the weight on his tongue, the pressure against the roof of his mouth, and the tightness in his throat where Markus' cock was so perfectly nestled. It wasn't like he hadn't sucked his cock before, but this angle made sure that all of Markus' weight was behind his cock and his thrusts. He was more than glad he didn't need to breathe, because if he did he was sure this would be nearly impossible for him. 

Markus was above him, his eyes closed shut and his head tilted back. He could feel Connor's throat squeezing around his cock and it was almost too much for him to understand. His body was warm and his head felt fuzzy, waves of pleasure and static was coursing through his body. It wasn't until Connor smacked his thigh that he realized he wasn't moving. He chuckled lightly and looked down at Connor as he pulled his hips back and thrusted back into his mouth slowly. Markus moaned and laid his head back one of his hands moving down to grip his boyfriend's hair tight. He moaned as he began to thrust faster into Connor's mouth, the intensity of the pleasure shot up as Connor began to moan around his cock, getting louder every time he hit the back of his throat. It felt like his body was vibrating, feeling like every single wire in his body was on fire. 

Connor's eyes rolled back as Markus began to pick up speed. His brain was numb and extremely fuzzy as he sloppily sucked around his boyfriend's cock. Drool dripped down his chin, one hand gripped the underneath of Markus' ass and the other on the front of the other thigh. He mindlessly moaned at the sensations raking through his body from just his mouth alone. His hips squirmed and fidgeted up off the bed, despite not being touched anywhere in those areas he was hard and oozing lubricant from his hole. He was going to have to throw away this pair of underwear after this, but he didn't care right now. All he cared about was swallowing around the cock in his mouth and getting Markus off. He moaned out again as Markus tugged his hair pulling him against his pelvis, he could feel that Markus as getting close. He slowly blinked looking up at Markus, _oh_ he could get used to this view. The android above him looked so powerful and dominant, it struck something in his core, he wanted _more_. Connor squeezed the tanned androids ass kneading it as he tilted his head up a bit, the new angle made Markus hit smoothly against his throat. It sent shock waves down his spine more than he could handle. His hips thrusted up and stilled as his toes curled, his eyes rolled back completely, his vision whited out, moaning shamelessly as he came. Markus gasp and moaned out a low 'Fuck' as he thrusted forward roughly holding his head in place as cumming down Connor's throat. His head fell back as he panted heavily his body trying to rapidly cool off. He slowly pulled out of Connor's mouth falling back next to him.

"Holy shit... I didn't think you had that much of a need to have something in your mouth." He said chuckling slightly. Connor was still dazed, his lips and chin were shiny with his spit. He swallowed carefully before licking his lips.

"I didn't either... But I think that was one of the most intense orgasms of my life." Connor replied in a staticy fucked out voice. Markus laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Rest your voice baby, you did so good. But if you're gonna be prepared for the next round, I need that pretty voice of yours to be working." Markus said kissing his ear. Connor smirked and nodded.

"I can't wait." He said softly.


	3. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor loses a bet and Markus comes home a little too early.  
> (NSFW)

Connor regrets very few things in his life. But thinking he was going to win poker against Josh, Simon, _and_ North, was definitely a regret. He assumed his ability to preconstruct events and see the other androids stress levels he could out play them. _Boy was he wrong_ , little did he know they teamed up before he even got to Josh's place. They all worked together to make sure he would lose, so now here he was more embarrassed than he was angry with them 'cheating'. Simply because losing the game came with a catch, loser had to switch out their genitalia for the opposite set and had to keep it for a week. _A week_. He mentally berated himself for not thinking they would team up on him like they did. They didn't do it because they disliked him, but because he was the most fun to make squirm and embarrass. 

So now here he was nude from the waist down as North installed the new component. He was at least thankful it was her, He'd removed his original set on his own so she _wouldn't_ have to deal with that. Once she was done she smacked his leg firmly, smirking smugly.

"All set. Get used to it Conny boy. This will be an interesting week for you." She said before standing. "Would you like a mirror?" She asked smugly. He frowned and punched her in the arm lightly.

"S-shut up! I only agreed because Markus won't be back until the bet is over." He huffed as he got dressed. He shifted a bit once he buttoned his pants, if felt weird having nothing down there. Well technically he _did_ have something down there, but just not a dick down there. 

"You should probably by some panties, briefs are gonna make your week very uncomfortable." North retorted dodging the next punch that came her way. "What? I'm just trying to help!" She said snickering. 

"Whatever! I don't want your advice you cheater!" He mumbled as she left the room. He huffed and shifted a bit again, this was going to be a _long_ week. 

* * *

The first day was weird, he'd forgotten that he didn't have a dick and nearly freaked out when he got dressed. He'd grabbed his crotch before realizing he no longer had his male part. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face frustrated, He hadn't actually looked at it since North had 'installed' it. He bit his lip as he walked to his closet door, well _Markus'_ _closet,_ which had a full body mirror. He unbuttoned his pants and carefully pulled them down looking down at where his ~~_dick,_~~ no his _pussy_ was. It felt weird saying that, it felt weird _having_ one. He shook his head, thankful this was only a week and he didn't have to face Markus like this either.

Work wasn't that weird thankfully, he sat a bit differently and shifted in his desk chair trying to find the most comfortable position to sit in. 

"What the hell's wrong with you today Connor?" Hank asked finally fed up with watching the android fidget in his seat for the last five minutes. The android froze momentarily before sitting up straight.

"Nothing Lieutenant..." He said not looking at Hank, though he could tell Hank was still staring at him with his eyes narrowed. 

"If it's some android shit I won't understand I get it." Hank muttered. "But if something _is_ wrong you shouldn't hesitate to tell me son." he said sincerely. Connor couldn't help but smile.

"I know Lieutenant- _Hank._ If I had an issue I would tell you, I promise." He said looking at Hank with a small smile. He was thankful Hank was there to distract him, for once he welcomed the complaining and snide remarks. It helped take his mind off the bet he had to fulfill.

The second day was a little rough for him, Hank had called him to say that they weren't needed in the office and was just going to be filing reports from home. Which meant he was home alone. in Markus' huge home, that he had inherited from Carl and was granted the right to keep it under his name thanks to his efforts in gaining android rights. He had nothing but time to kill. He mostly laid in bed reading on what Markus was doing just a few states over, more than enough news sites were reporting on his speeches and debates with politicians. He clicked on the pictures the journalist had taken of Markus. He bit his lip, even in the photos he looked powerful, handsome, and demanding. It made Connor shiver with need, the way Markus looked and sounded made him nearly perfect. He had the body of a god, thanks to Kamski he guesses, but they way he _spoke_ it damn near made Connor melt. Even in the bedroom, even when he was saying the most filthy things, he managed to sound so eloquent it drove Connor insane. He laid his head back closing his eyes biting his lip, a hand moving up his shirt circling a finger around his nipple and his other hand carefully pushed two fingers in his mouth pressing down on his tongue. He moaned and replayed memories he kept stored when he was alone like this. 

_Markus was pressed firmly against his back, he was on his knees, ass up in the air, his arms had given out long ago so he was just chest down onto the bed. Markus had one arm wrapped around his body, holding his jaw keeping his face to the side as he thrusted into him. He kissed the back of his neck up to his ear._

_"You were made for this baby, made to be underneath me. If only you could see how well you take me, so fucking perfect." Markus whispered to his ear._

He let out a shaky moan the hand on his chest abandoning its spot and trailed down his body, imagining it was Markus' hands on him. Tracing his fingers over his skin, kissing him all over and biting him in the areas he knew he liked. He shuddered as dragged his nails lightly over his hips and upper thigh, he was glad he chose not to wear pants while in bed today. Before he went further he went back to the memory.

_He moaned underneath Markus' movements and words, each one making him weaker and weaker to the pleasure Markus was giving him. Everything felt amazing, Markus used his body to keep him in place, his weight kept Connor from squirming away from over-simulation or if he couldn't handle what Markus was giving him. The only thing he could do was arch his back and moan for Markus._

_"You make me feel so amazing, so tight every time around my cock. You're so good and sexy baby." Markus said lowly as he thrusted directly into his prostate. "All for me too, no one else. Only I can see how you fall apart on my cock, moaning so pretty for me 'till you can't. And you're so fucked out that your voice box is out of commission for days." He growled, his thrusts getting rougher._

Connor moaned out at the memory, still able to recall just how good it all felt. His hands finally moved to his pussy, he gasped as he ran a finger over his slit. He didn't realize he was getting wet and hot from the memory. He bit his lip unsure of how he should go about pleasuring himself, his hips squirmed back and forth as he simply ran his finger over the wetness between his legs. A familiar ache began to build, he needed something inside him, he needed _Markus_. He jumped as he heard a ringing, Markus was calling him, why did he always have such good timing? He took in a sharp breath before clicking his audio processor to answer the call.

"H-hi Markus." He said trying to control his voice.

"Hey baby, is there something wrong? It sounds like your voice is strained." Markus asked worriedly. Damn Markus for being sexy even when he was being concerned. Connor swallowed a bit, still touching himself. He couldn't deny that Markus' voice _did_ things to him.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hows- How's your trip?" He asked as he continued to tease himself. Markus remained silent for a minute before speaking.

"Are you touching yourself Connor?" Markus asked firmly. His body jolted as Markus' voice. "You're lucky I'm _not_ in a meeting." Connor physically shuddered at the power behind the voice he was hearing in his head. Finally he responded.

"Yes... I am. I was reading about your speeches. And I saw your pictures... And I just-" he replied, he minorly hated how desperate he sounded. 

"It's okay baby, I'm glad I called." Connor felt himself get wetter at the nickname. "Let me take care of you, I'll make you feel good. What are you doing right now?" Markus asked. Connor froze briefly, how does he respond to that? He couldn't just say 'oh I'm playing with my temporary pussy! Help me cum!', Markus didn't even know he had it right now. And he was _not_ about to explain that right now. "Babe?" Markus' voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm playing with my hole." That wasn't a lie, he was playing with a hole. Just _probably not_ the one what Markus was thinking about.

"Oh? You're eager today." Markus' voice changed, it was teasing, seductive, it was intoxicating. "Do you have a finger inside you yet?" He asked. Connor moaned out.

"No, no I've just been teasing- I need... I need it though please." He pleaded as he rubbed over his wet pussy, not daring to push a finger in until given permission. 

"Good, I want you to play with your tip. No fingers until I say so." Markus ordered. He shivered doing as he was told, though rather than teasing his tip , _which he currently didn't have,_ he played with his clit. He moaned out and bucked his hips, he wasn't used to this sensation, it was different than when he jerked off before. The pleasure was felt all over his hips and upper thighs, his head was already foggy from it all. "Fuck, you sound so good. You're feeling it more than usual." Markus growled, now his voice sounded like he was getting riled up too. 

"Markus I can- can't. I need it, I need you." He moaned as he continued to rub his finger against his clit. His legs were already trembling, the ache inside him was getting painful now. He wanted to be filled, particularly by Markus, but his fingers would do for now. 

" _Babe..._ " Markus groaned, he whined knowing Markus was touching himself now too. "You sound so good, so good when you beg. You want me don't you? Want me to pin you down and take what's mine." He growled. Connor gasped moving his fingers faster mentally forcing his legs open, the simulation making him want to shut them tight against his hand. 

"Yes- Yes. I want it, want you on top of me. Holding me down, using me, marking me." He gasped out. "Make sure I know my place." Markus moaned at that. 

"Put a finger in baby, imagine it's mine." Connor shuddered as he finally pushed a finger into himself. He let out a broken moan as he pressed against his tight walls, his brain was short circuiting in ways he wasn't prepared for. "Fuck, I can't wait to get home. Put my cock in you, see how good you take me. So perfect." Markus said, his voice was getting more staticy. 

"Feels too good- I can't... I want to cum." He moaned as he curled two fingers inside himself. His hips arched up chasing the new feeling inside him, his body stuck between closing his legs to stop the over-simulation and bucking onto his fingers to get more. 

" **No**." Connor whined at the quick denial from Markus. "Not yet, want you to wait." He said. "I want you to think about me more, my lips on you. My mouth tasting you, fucking you with my tongue. _Teasing you_." He continued. Connor shuddered, each word that came out of Markus' mouth was doing wonders to his body. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he'd hold off. He wanted to be good for Markus, he wanted to hear from Markus how good he was for him. "Feel good baby? My mouth feel good?" Markus asked gruffly.

"Yes, so good. Too good. _Markus_..." He whined out Markus' name, his fingers found a spot inside him that made his vision blurry. He moaned out loudly as he pressed it again, his voice breaking from the static. 

"Jesus, babe you're gonna drive me crazy. Your voice sounds so good." Markus moaned. "Fuck yourself with your fingers, use three. I know you can take it." He ordered. Connor simply whined in response, he only hand two and it felt too tight. He bit his lip and pushed in a third finger, gasping and moaning out Markus' name. "Fuck, baby- you're gonna make me cum just from moaning like that." Markus moaned, his voice was more strained now, he was close too.

"Please- Please. I wanna cum, let me cum" He begged his fingers thrusted and curled against the spot inside him, his mind was blank trying to just get to his climax. Markus moaned and panted.

"Go- yeah, cum for me baby. Cum." He said with a deep groan. Connor threw his head back as he came, his vision whited out, his back arched off the bed, his legs were shaking and his toes were curled tightly as his orgasm hit him hard. He fell back, his legs trembled a bit and his body felt tingly. The two stayed silent on the call for a few seconds as they caught their breath, trying to cool down. "Remind me to call you more often when I'm on work trips." Markus finally said chuckling.

"Shut up..." Connor said softly, still able to pout just the slightest in his post orgasm mindset. "I miss you." He mumbled softly. He heard Markus sigh a bit.

"I know baby, I won't be gone for long. I'll see you Sunday and we can have the whole day to ourselves." He replied. Connor smiled yawning a bit.

"Okay... But I expect lots of kissing and cuddling." Connor warned teasingly. Markus chuckled, shifting a bit, probably getting redressed. 

"I've got to go, a meeting is going to start in about 10 minutes. I'll see you soon, okay?" Markus said.

"Of course... I love you." He replied smiling warmly.

"I love you too." Markus said happily before cutting off the call. Connor laid for a few minutes slowly coming back to a normal 

Day three wasn't too bad, he was surprsingly used to it now. Though he still was anxious to get back his normal self, then again he _didn't_ lose bets. Especially this one, because if he caved and switched early... He would have to keep it for a month. So yeah, he was going to have to deal. He sighed as he got dressed, though he had actually bought panties like North had suggested, and whether he'd like to admit it or not. They were actually comfortable. He pushed that thought aside, he had work to worry about which he was thankful he and Hank were actually called on a case. An android reported their partner missing, they'd gotten 'home', which was really an apartment in a old broken down apartment complex that was being slowly renovated to be livable. They found the place empty, their partner was meant to be home by the time they got off of their own job. They waited till the next morning assuming that their partners employer had a party or something and needed them to stay later than usual. But when they never came home by dawn they called in. 

Naturally they called Hank to handle it, because of Connor. He was the only android on the police force and let him handle all cases involving androids. While his wasn't exactly paid to do so, he was happy he could help his people when they really needed him. Once he was ready he got a taxi to the station, he was glad Hank was actually in his desk on time. He didn't want to take credit it for it, but since he and Hank started working together again he noticed Hank drinking less and less. When he asked Hank why the response made his chest feel warm. "Don't feel the need to keep killing myself. I've got a reason to get through it now Connor. Guess I should thank you huh?" is what Hank had said, he even smiled while saying it. Connor was just happy to see him a bit healthier, since he was still eating the way he was when he first met Hank he wasn't sure how much healthier Hank could possibly be.

"Good morning Lieutenant." He said as he walked to his desk. Which started off pretty plain, he had nothing pinned to the small plaster board that sat between his and Hank's desk nothing on his desk but his terminal. Now there was an assortment of pictures of Sumo stuck up, some of Alice, Kara and Luther mainly holiday cards they'd send during Christmas, some him and his usual group of friends, a framed picture of him and Markus, and another of him, Hank and Sumo. He smiled as he sat down. "Have we got the android here for questioning?" He asked. Hank nodded briefly sighing.

"Yeah she's been waiting for you to come in. She told me and the officer on call a decent enough story. But says she'd be more comfortable telling you the rest." Hank said giving him a knowing look. Connor sighed and nodded, he and Hank had dealt with similar cases before. They were usually never happy cases, the last two the missing androids were found destroyed in alley ways with anti-android symbols painted in thirium and regular paint. All the others were sadly still missing. They luckily caught one of the people involved in the crimes, but they out right refused to give the others involved up to them. He hope this case was different, even if they found the missing android damaged, it'd be better news than them being destroyed completely. "She's in the staff room with Fowler, he thinks it's got something to do with the past few cases we just did. He's hoping it doesn't cause any more problems with how much androids trust us to protect them." Hank said sighing a bit. 

"I'll go talk to her then." He said standing from his chair and walking to the staff room. Finding a short, red haired android talking with Fowler. She wore normal clothing, a quick scan told him she was a WR400 model. "Hello, I was told you wanted to talk to me personally?" He said as he walked up to them. The android turned to him and nodded.

"Yes... I told your partner most, but I- he's human. And I-" She started. 

"I understand, but you shouldn't fear telling my partner what you think happened. He's very understanding of how humans tend to look at us. I assure you he is the best officer for this sort of case." Connor said smiling a bit. "But, tell me if there was anything else you know or saw about your partner's disappearance." he said calmly.

"She told me that she was offered a job, that would pay her really well..." She started. "And we've been low on thirium and replacement parts for the past few months, so I agreed to let her take the job." She paused slightly looking down at the table between her and Connor. "I should've known that something was wrong when they didn't completely disclose what the job was, and you know the laws right now. Androids take what they can get- and we still don't have much to save us when we work. But, she started to come back home low on thirium, or needing a joint repaired every other week. And not from overworking, it would be repairs as if they had gotten pulled out." She continued frowning. 

"You think she was being abused? Or partaking in an illegal activities?" He asked. She silently nodded biting her lip "Do you know where she worked?" He asked, she nodded again.

"I don't know where she worked specifically. But it is supposed to be at some office called Leighton Works." She said. Connor nodded telling her to stay at the station while they went out to check out the man's apartment. 

__

"So what did she tell you that she wouldn't tell me?" Hank asked as they got into his car. Connor sighed a bit sitting back in the passenger seat.

"She believed her partner was doing a job that was illegal, she seemed to be concerned that it would get them in trouble for taking a job her partner wasn't allowed to have." He said looking at Hank. "She said that her partner would come home low on blue blood and with loose joints that would need weekly repairs." He said sighing, he had to assume there was some sort of link between the disappearances and this time whatever group was taking androids messed up by taking one with a persistent partner.

"Huh, that's all it was? Can't blame her, most cops don't take the androids problems seriously." Hank huffed as he drove. "Think we'll get something here? Maybe find the other missing androids?" He asked.

"We can only hope that this is all connected and we can stop it here." He replied simply.

When they arrived to the 'office' it wasn't an office, which wasn't a surprise to either of them. The area they had drove into was mainly just abandoned or run down ware houses. The building they approached was in fact called 'Leighton Works', or at least it _was_ at one point. Connor and Hank both sweeped the parameter in case anyone was outside. Then moved inside to check if anything was inside, to their shock it was almost completely empty. Too empty to be normal, they both lowered their weapons seeing no immediate threat to them in the ware house. Connor walked around looking at the few metal crates that were left behind nothing was interesting until his scanner found traces of Thirium in various spots on the floor. He followed them, finding 4 different trails that start from individual spots on the floor. Each was to a different series of android. A AX400, an ST200, WT600, and a WR400. He frowned all of them matched the missing androids.

"They had the missing androids here, they had to have had them tied up or something before moving them into a container or car." Connor said following how the trails all stop at one point abruptly.

"So what do you think? They're getting tortured? Maybe reset and sold off overseas?" Hank asked. It wasn't exactly far fetched to think that they'd be reset and sold to someone. It happened a little too often for comfort, they'd just managed to take down a site that was selling deviated androids. 

"Possibly, they may be using it for videos. Maybe money?" He suggested. "It lines up with the androids story." He noted as he continued to look over the warehouse. They both froze when they heard a loud crash from outside. Connor was he first to react and run out to the noise, he spotted a man moving to get out of a mess of wooden crates he toppled over. "Hey what are you doing?" He called out walking towards them. The man scrambled to his feet before running off down the pathway between the different warehouses. Connor took off after him, Hank now just trailing behind him. 

He chased the man through the allyways jumping and dodging anything that they threw at him. He finally lost him in one of the larger warehouses, this one was packed with old crates and junk that was just dumped into it. He cursed under his breath as he tried to make his way through the warehouse, the amount of crates and junk obscured his view and blocked a lot of his scanners from picking up anything. He had his gun in his hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to find those missing androids." He called as he walked through. "If you come quietly we may get you a lesser sentence." Connor tempted as he looked around a small open space in the warehouse. He kneeled down looking at the thirium on the floor before he could check the sample he heard swift steps behind him. He paused with his hand back on his gun. "Don't do anything rash. I'm still an officer. Assaulting me is hefty crime." He warned.

"As if I give a damn." The voice said before firing the weapon in their hand, Connor felt a sharp pain in his neck a heavy shock jolting through his body forcing him into a reboot. 

___

When he finally came to his hands were cuffed behind his back and chained up to a pole. He blinked a bit his vision slowly coming back to him, he could feel the minor electrical burn on the back of his neck. As his senses finally came back he realized his pants were off and a camera was pointed at him. He pressed his legs together trying to cover himself. 

"Who would've thought that the famous deviant hunter turned deviant wouldn't actually have a dick between his legs." The person said from beside the camera. "Is that your boyfriend is into? Boy's with pussies?" They scoffed. Connor narrowed his eyes making out the person beside the camera. It was a man about 5'9, caucasian, blond haired and brown eyes. "God, I thought I lucked out when that custom made sex bot took the job. But I've got the only android detective, the _most advanced android invented by CyberLife._ " He mocked. "Do you know how much you will make me alone? Even if you didn't have a pussy. That's just a bonus." He said as he moved to Connor kneeling to him on the floor. "It was almost too easy to catch you, when I saw you snooping around the missing android cases. I knew I had to do something obvious to get you here."

"You won't get away with this. If any harm comes to me or I go missing." Connor paused scanning his face 'David Greene' popped up in his interface. He quickly sent it to DPD and an alert to them about his current situation. "You _will_ be hunted down. Not just by the police or Markus, but you will be kidnapping an android who is the partner to a political figure. This will turn into a federal crime." He warned moving his body away from David. 

"As if they'd ever catch me. Deviants don't have trackers, so they can't be found. Then after they're reset i just change their name and adjust their model number. Can't be found after that." He said smirking. "Though sometimes, my clients have some, _fetishes_ it makes this much more fun. Some like torture, some like odd forms of bdsm, generally most is abuse scenes." He said looking down at Connor holding his jaw tightly. "You in particular, they want to see you fucked." Connor felt his artificial heart stop, suddenly this was all too much for him to think about. His stress level rose sharply, he knew the DPD could get to him at sometime soon. But with the current escalation he wasn't sure if they could get their exactly on time. He pulled his head from the other mans hand, then shifted to sweep his feet from under him. The man fell with a grunt. He bit his lip as he pulled at the cuffs, he heard the small click. Connor was thankful that this man had underestimated his strength, he rolled his shoulders back and went to break the weak chain that held his hands behind his back. 

"You're even more of a little bitch than I thought." The man growled pressing a gun to his head, stopping Connor's movements. "You may have whatever fighting programming in your head. But I've got the gun, and I _will_ kill you. Sending your body off to the people who still know you're a threat to humans, will give me just as good of a payday. And they will parade your dead body until your little plastic boyfriend snaps." He snarled pushing Connor's head against the metal pole behind his back with the gun. "Now you better fucking behave or I'll pull the trigger." He said pulling the gun back and kicking his side. Connor grunted as a warning came up about the impact to his side. Another kick came against his side before he felt a sharp smack on his face. David grabbed his hair roughly "Now you're gonna be a good little robot and do as I say. Or those missing androids you've been looking for will die." He warned. Connor's body went lax, he couldn't fight it now, if David was telling the truth he confirmed the missing androids were alive. He had to do what David said or he'd be the reason they died. David smirked and put his foot between Connor's legs forcing them apart. "Good, that's much better." He said smirking. 

Though Connor was grateful that the people in his life had immaculate timing, as David pressed his foot against his inner thigh. The doors to the warehouse he was in burst in nearly a dozen DPD officers burst in guns raised and trained on the man standing above him. Hank rushed in as the other officers got David to the ground and cuffed him. 

"Connor! Oh Jesus-" Hank said as he saw Connor was nude from the waist down. He shrugged his coat off and put it over him as he got the cuffs off of Connor's wrists. Connor rubbed his wrists not getting up just yet. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" He asked as he made Connor get on his feet. "Can we get him some pants?!" He called out to the rest of the officers. 

"I'm okay Lieutenant. He didn't do anything like you're thinking. But those missing androids are here..." He said as he made sure the coat Hank put over him stayed covering his lower half. 

"We'll let them take care of it. You need to get some pants and we need you to be home. The rest of us will gather anything and everything that scum bag has in this warehouse." Hank said as he ushered Connor out of the warehouse. Connor guessed his luck was out after Hank came in just in time, because they didn't have any extra clothes for him but they did have a blanket. So he gave Hank his coat back and wrapped himself up in the blanket. "I'm getting you home, I don't want to hear any complaints. I'll stay the night if I have to." Hank half threatened as he forced Connor into his car and drove him home. 

"Hank, I promise I'm okay. He didn't get to do anything, you came just in time." He said. "I will go home. I won't fight you on this." Connor said looking at Hank. Hank stayed quiet seeming satisfied that he wasn't going to have to argue about getting Connor to go home. After a bit of silence he cleared his throat.

"So are you gonna tell me why you don't have your dick?" Hank asked abruptly. Connor froze up and groaned burying his face in his hands.

"I lost a stupid bet from North. Her, Josh and Simon teamed up to make sure I would lose." He mumbled. 

"What kind of bet? And what was it to?" Hank asked looking at him. 

"She bet she could beat me at poker. Because my predictive skills aren't as great as it claims. I fell right into her trap." He groaned. Hank laughed and shook his head.

"Come on even I can see the trap she laid out for you. She put the trap and the bait out for you. And you just stepped right in!" Hank said laughing. 

"I know, I realized it after I lost that they were all in on it. I've only gotta stay like this for a week. If I give in early then it'll be a month." He said huffing. "Though they were kind enough to do it when Markus was out of town. I'm still not sure if that is a good thing or not." He said with his brows furrowed. "Why are you so- calm about it?" Connor asked looking at Hank.

"I've watched you convert an entire army of one person. And fight yourself. Weirder things have happened Connor." Hank said as he pulled up to Markus' house. "Now, you give me a call if you feel uneasy being home alone after what just happened." He offered his tone a lot more serious but calm. Connor smiled and nodded.

"Of course Hank. But I will be okay." He said before stepping out the car and walking into his and Markus' home.

Despite what he said about being fine, he took an hour long soak in the bath in hopes to wash off the nasty feeling he had on his skin. After he dried himself off and got dressed for bed he nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. He calmed and smiled to himself when he saw Markus' name come up as the caller. He pressed his audio processor and laid down in bed.

"Hi Markus." He said warmly. 

"Hank told me what happened. Are you okay? Is anyone home with you?" Markus said, Connor winced at how worried he sounded.

"I'm okay, he didn't get very far. I was found before anything major happened to me." He replied. Markus sighed in relief.

"Are you sure? I can call Simon or Josh to come by and stay with you for the night." Markus offered. He chuckled softly, the amount that Markus cared for him never ceased to amaze him 

"Markus- _Babe_ , I'm okay. If I wasn't I would tell you. " He said adjusting himself in bed to a more comfortable position. "I'm just a little tense, but a bit of recharge is all I need." He said honestly.

"You better not be lying to me." Markus replied firmly. He smiled and chuckled a bit.

"I don't lie Markus, you know that." He said smiling to himself. "It's getting late I should get to recharging. And you should too, I know for a fact you haven't been. Before you even try to deny it. You _always_ neglect to do so when you go on work trips like this. Remember last time?" He warned. He heard Markus grumble, the last time Markus had gone on a political trip like this he overworked nearly all his processors and refused to rest or recharge during the whole week. He ended up putting himself into a 3 hour reboot when he came home, it sent Connor into a fury of concern, anger, and fear. When Markus finally came to, Connor gave him the cold shoulder for three days refusing to let him touch him, kiss him, or even hug him. There hasn't been an incident since then.

"I know, I know. I was planning on it but Hank called me about what happened, I had to check on you." Connor felt his chest grow warm at that, he couldn't be upset about Markus holding off a recharge.

"Okay, you get a pass this once. Now go and recharge. We both need it." He said smiling. They both said their goodbyes and 'i love you' before hanging up. Connor finally rolled his shoulders back closing his eyes as he began to relax. Then the realization hit him making him sit up in bed in panic, _Hank had called Markus about what happened_ , how much did he tell him? He clicked his audio processor again calling Hank.

"What is it Connor? Do you need me to come over?" Hank asked groggily.

"What all did you tell Markus about today?" He asked panicked. Hank scoffed.

"That's what you're callin' for?" Hank asked. "Don't worry I didn't tell him about your little bet thing, I figured you'd suffered enough. Is that all you wanted to know?" Connor let out a sigh of relief falling back in bed rubbing a hand over his face.

"Yes... Thank you Hank." He said simply. Hank merely grunted in reply before hanging up. 

Day four was better, Hank had called him early to tell him to stay home. That even Fowler said so, he would go through the evidence and take care of processing the man that had him chained up. Connor reluctantly agreed, knowing he wanted to actually relax at home and just watch whatever came on t.v. that day. Though he was surprised to have Kara and Alice show up mid-day.

"We heard about what happened." Kara simply said as they walked in. "I wanted to check in on you. I know how scary it can be." She said as she ushered Alice to take her shoes off and set them beside the door.

"Are you okay Connor?" Alice asked looking up at him. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm okay, I promise. I assume Markus sent you here?" He asked looking at Kara. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You know him too well. I hope we aren't intruding, Markus was serious about me checking in on you." She said smiling a bit. 

"Don't worry I don't have any plans, Hank said I should stay home for the day. To just clear my head while he processed the man." He said as they walked to the living room.

They spent the rest of the day just talking and playing the few games that were in the home. He helped Alice learn a few notes on the piano, it made his chest warm how much she lit up as he taught her. Kara stood on the side leaning on the piano watching them. It made him feel at ease having them in the home, he hadn't realized how lonely he actually felt until they had come to check on him. He was going to have to thank Markus when they left. Hank joined them after his brief shift, bringing Sumo along as well. They spent the afternoon watching Alice play with Sumo in the backyard, while they talked and Hank had a beer. Which Connor kept in the fridge just because of Hank, but he was only really allowed beer. Thankfully Hank was okay with it, it was the least bit he drank nowadays. By 5pm they all went off to their respective homes, Hank left last telling Connor to take it easy. He thanked them for coming by and retired to his room for the evening wanting to just lay down and relax his systems until the next day. 

Day five was smooth, he and Hank both finished processing all evidence they found against David. He was set to go on trial in the next month, Connor was going to be a part of the androids that were going to testify against him. The missing androids they saved were all getting their respective repairs, free of charge from CyberLife, and were getting diagnostic checks to make sure no major damage was done to them. Connor was glad they were at least getting to go home to their partners or families, and only suffered minor injuries. They also found many different websites that David ran, all selling or bidding off specific types of androids, complete with pictures and videos of them. Some were potential targets that hadn't even been kidnapped yet. Two others working with him were caught aswell, Connor got them to confess the scheme, both said it was David's idea and they were simply trying to get paid. Even though they knew it was wrong, Connor didn't buy the story and didn't offere any deals to them for confessng. 

The rest of shift went normal, busy with the androids and evidence, but nothing too stressful. Now... it could be said the same for when he came home. Normally he would've been more than exstatic about Markus coming home early. Don't get him wrong he _was happy_ just not as excited as he normally would be. Because this meant that Markus was going to see him without his dick, and see that he currently had a pussy. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of embarrassment, or if Markus would be prepared? or want him like this? He shook off the thought. He had to, because Markus was currently hugging him tightly in the door way.

"Surprise." He whispered into his ear. "I decided after what happened to you yesterday I needed to be home now." He said pulling back to lift up Connor's chin. Connor couldn't help but melt. He couldn't deny himself the comfort that Markus brought him. He buried his face into his neck hugging him tightly.

"Welcome home." He mumbled as he held Markus tight. 

"You missed me that much?" He asked kissing the top of Connor's head. The brunette in his arms nodded wordlessly, he chuckled and lifted his chin again kissing him gently. "I missed you too." He said breaking from the kiss before going back to kiss him again. Connor returned the kiss moving his hands to run up Markus' body to wrap around his arms around his neck, he'd be lying if he didn't desperately want Markus' touch. Markus moaned lowly as he placed his hands on Connor's hips underneath his coat. "Mm, I missed this too. Our phone call a few nights ago, got me really riled up." He said as he moved a hand down to grip Connor's ass tight. Connor gasped and moaned softly looking up at Markus.

"Should we go to our room?" He asked. Markus smirked and lifted him up carrying him upstairs to their room. He pulled off his jacket then worked on getting Connor naked. He kissed the pale androids neck softly before sucking on the base of his throat, Connor laid his head back moaning, holding onto Markus' shoulder and the back of his head. Markus slowly unbuttoned his shirt kissing his chest and biting down gently on one of his nipples, he smirked at the gasp that came from Connor's lips. Connor knew Markus was teasing him, when he was gone for days at a time he would always come back and take his sweet time with foreplay. It drove Connor crazy and Markus reveled in it all. Markus kissed his chest again leaving one hand to tease and play with his nipple, he trailed kissed over the pale androids body. He kissed the freckles on hi stomach and chest before tracing the lines of his small abs with the tip of his tongue. Connor gasped and arched up into his mouth. "Markus please-" He begged as Markus kissed up his body and neck until their lips met. 

"Patience, I want to savor how sensitive you are right now." Markus said as he began to grind against Connor. His mind went blank as Markus pushed his tongue into his mouth pressing it against his own. Damn his oral fixation and damn Markus for exploiting it. He gripped Markus shirt pushing it up.

"Off." He mumbled before breaking the kiss to get Markus out of his shirt. Connor licked his lips, he could never get tired of how beautiful Markus' body was. How his skin contrasted his own pale complexion, how muscular he was made to look, the dozens of freckles on his body. He ran his hands up his body, Markus tilted his head back arching into his touch, he bit his lip before pulling Markus down to kiss him deeply. Connor traced a finger back down his body stopping at the hem of Markus' jeans, He unbuttoned them and unzipped them before sliding his hand into his pants palming Markus through his boxers. 

_"Oh_ Connor, baby..." Markus moaned lowly grinding into his hand. He kissed Markus' neck as he pushed down his pants ad boxers reaching down to stroke him slowly. Markus moaned and kissed him again as he tugged down Connor's jeans. "Fuck are you wearing panties?" Markus asked looking down at blue lace that was peeking out from the top of his jeans. Connor froze up quickly covering himself. 

"I-I... uh surprise?" He said embarrassed. Markus chuckled and kissed him briefly moving Connor's hands away, he kissed down his body. He shivered and moaned at each kiss letting his hands rest on the back of Markus' head. Markus bit his hip then underneath his belly button as he pulled down his pants, he whined as he felt Markus stop. "Connor-" He began.

"What? Whats wron-" Connor stopped when the realization hit him. He looked down at Markus, who was staring at his pulled panties directly at his crotch. He quickly covered himself with his hands. "I can explain..." He muttered. Markus looked up at him then back down still in shock, then pried Connor's hands away from his crotch pinning them by his sides. Connor looked away "I'm sorry- if it's off putting I- Markus!" He gasped as he felt a sharp bite on his inner thigh.

"Nothing about you could ever be off putting to me." Markus said seriously his brows furrowed. "Look at me baby." He ordered, Connor reluctantly turned his head to face the android between his legs but didn't look at him. Markus sighed kissed his thigh gently up to right above where his pussy was, it made him shudder with need. "I wish you would have told me. So I could be prepared to see you without your dick." Markus said kissing his thigh again. Connor bit his lip looking down at Markus. "Though I can say this isn't something I'd ever thought I would experience. But I am very interested." He said looking up at the pale android. He licked his lips "May I?" He asked. Connor looked down at him before nodding slowly as he looked away. 

"Yes... go ahead." He mumbled gripping the sheets tightly. Markus moved Connor's legs apart settling himself between his legs. He gently bit on the pale thighs he was in between. Markus admired his boyfriends skin, Connor had his complaints about how fair his skin was, Markus thought every bit of him was beautiful. Especially his skin, the way Connor's skin stood out against his own. Unlike his own firm thighs, Connor's thighs were soft and plump to the touch. He carefully kissed up the soft flesh before finally coming up to Connor's pussy. He sucked in a breath before licking slowly up his slit, the thighs beside his head quickly shut around his head knocking out his vision briefly. "S-Sorry... It's sensitive." Connor said in a shaky voice. Markus chuckled as he pulled apart the thighs closed against his head, this time holding them in place. He gave another experimental lick before teasing the clit. A broken moan came from the android above him, Markus smirked and continued the same motion. The more his boyfriend fell apart from his actions, the more he got into it. He pulled Connor's thighs closer so they sat on his shoulders, he pushed his tongue into Connor eliciting a gasp from him. Markus held his waist so he couldn't squirm away. Markus moaned at the taste, he had his own _taste_ , Connor was endlessly wet and he felt like he was going insane from his arousal. He pulled back licking his lips before moving back up to suck on his clit then pushed a finger into Connor. "Markus!" He gasped placing a hand on the back of his head. Markus looked up at him with a smirk as he pressed his tongue against Connor's clit, then finally pulled back his chin was wet from the artificial lubricant that Connor was pushing out.

"You really feel it here don't you?" He asked curling his finger inside his boyfriend. Markus growled lowly at how Connor clenched down on his finger, he kissed his boyfriend's neck before pushing in a second finger. 

"Mar-Markus... I can't- it feels too good." Connor whined as he bucked his hips onto Markus' fingers. The tanned android above him smirked and licked his lips as he thrusted his fingers and curled them inside of Connor. 

"You sound so good, if you need to cum. Cum for me baby, you're so good for me." He said into his boyfriend's ear. Connor gasped and gripped Markus' wrist as he moved his fingers faster, his body arched and heavy jolts of electricity surged through his body when Markus' fingers hit a certain spot inside of him. His eyes rolled back as his first orgasm hit him and kept going. Markus rutted against his thigh as he watched Connor cum from just his fingers. "You look so fucking good." He moaned. Connor panted and reached down to stroke Markus' dick. 

"Please... I need you. I want you so bad it hurts." He begged, his eyes were glazed over with lust, his voice was staticy and glitching out. Markus moaned and nodded as he lined himself up with Connor's pussy. He leaned down to kiss Connor before he pushed in, waves of electricity pulsed through his body as Connor's wet heat clenched around him. The android beneath him was shaking, moaning and squirming as pleasure wrecked his body. He could see how much he felt it, he could _feel_ how much Connor felt it. Markus moaned at how much Connor clenched around him, this was completely different from normal. He was almost unbearably tight.

"Fuc-fuck, baby you need to relax. Or I won't fit." Markus groaned as he kissed the trembling android's neck. Connor gripped his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Markus' waist making him bottom out. He threw his head back moaning loudly and arching his back to an almost painful point, _that's if androids could feel pain_. Markus felt like the wind was knocked out of him, it almost made him dizzy at how tight his lover was. 

"I feel- I feel so full." He moaned, his head was laid back and his whole body was lax at the feeling. His legs twitched around Markus' waist "Move, please. Fuck me." Markus kissed him gently before slowly pulling his hips back and thrusting forward, Connor arched and moaned out, his voice crackled with static. He pulled his legs tighter around his boyfriends waist, his head was going numb from the amount of pleasure he felt. Markus' head was short circuiting rapidly as he began to pick up his thrusts, fucking Connor fast and deep. He gripped Connor's waist firmly as he thrusted harder into him to make sure he couldn't move away from the simulation. Markus looked down at his boyfriend a smirk came across his face, the android beneath him had his eyes rolled back and his mouth hung open as he moaned. He licked his lips before leaning down to kiss his neck as he fucked into his boyfriend, whispering praises like 'so beautiful, so good for me, so perfect' into his ear. Connor felt like he was losing his mind, his vision had nearly gone out, it was glitching and his voice box was failing him, various warnings of overheating and on coming reboot flooded his vision. He chose to ignore it all and cling to the android above him, wanting to reach his own orgasm. He nearly came when Markus hit a spot inside him he didn't know existed. "Mar-Markus! there!" He cried out in a static voice. Markus complied quickly thrusting into him, he hooked his hands under Connor's knees lifting them up. He moaned at the sight of holding his boyfriend open like this, he thrusted faster into him the tightness around his cock was pushing him over the edge faster than he'd like. But by the sounds Connor was making he knew he was close too. 

"I'm close... can I- inside?" He panted out as he thrusted harder. Connor tugged at the sheets, his body unsure of what to do as electricity shocked through his body in a near unbearable way. Then nodded unable to form any other word then Markus' name. Markus bit down on his lip as he thrusted faster into his boyfriend chasing the sensation that built up in his stomach, he felt Connor's insides spasm on his cock and his wetness splatter out onto his thighs and wet the bed. He groaned as his hips stilled against Connor's cumming inside him. He panted heavily, willing all the warnings and errors in his vision to go away. Markus blinked slowly as his vision came back, Connor laid lax on the bed his LED a dim blue signalling his reboot. He chuckled and carefully pulled out of Connor, he gave a quick kiss to his temple before getting up to grab a towel to clean themselves up.

Once Connor woke up, he explained the bet to Markus and all that had happened. Markus laughed at the fact that Connor really didn't see what the team had set up for him to fall for. But then offered to help get back at them, which Connor thankfully agreed to and Markus got a very _thankful_ round two that left him to reboot by the end of it.

* * *

Day six was near perfect for Connor he went on to work while Markus set up their plan to get back at the team for the bet. Connor came in with a small pep in his step smiling as he sat at his desk, Hank raised a brow at him looking him over.

"What's got you so damn giddy?" He asked. Connor laughed softly and shrugged.

"I got a pleasant surprise last night, what can I say?" Connor said smiling at Hank. 

"Huh, Markus come home early then?" He asked smiling a bit. Connor nodded and smiled. 

"He cut the trip short after you called him." Connor said. "He's helping me get back at the team, he's home prepping the whole thing." He said smugly as he went through case files that had come in. Luckily nothing extreme, mainly minor cases of androids reporting vandalism and minor theft. Hank nodded and smiled.

"Sounds like you've got a hell of a night ahead of you. You've guys thought everything out?" He asked.

"Of course, I invited the whole team to dinner _and_ downloaded extra software to cover every part of the plan." Connor said with a wink.

Connor got off early thanks to the lack of cases that needed immediate attention. He found Markus already prepping the last bits of the plan, which was preparing dinner for the whole team. He smiled and came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist hugging him.

"Welcome home my love." Markus said smiling looking over his shoulder at Connor. "You should go and get dressed in what I bought for you, get used to it. See how you need to walk." He said smiling. Connor pouted then leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Fine, but I want a kiss when I get back." He said before letting Markus go and going upstairs to their bedroom. He found an outfit laid out on the bed, he walked over and bit his lip. Markus had gotten him a cut off blazer, a mini skirt, see through black stockings with garter belts, and high heels. He had to hand it to Markus, he really did know how to plan everything down to the last detail so nothing could go wrong. 

Once he was dressed he looked in the mirror, he gnawed on his lip unsure what to think. The mini skirt just barely stopped at his mid thigh, the cut of it thankfully covered his ass, but showed the clips of the garter belt that were attached to his stockings. The stockings hugged his thighs and calves, the high heels accentuated it all making everything more toned and lifted. He turned looking at the back of his outfit, he ran his hands down he back, something about the outfit made him feel aroused. Connor sighed and walked carefully getting a feel of how to walk in the heels, then booted up the Eden software he had downloaded to help him walk smoothly. 

"Connor everything's set up for you, you've just gotta put it in-" Markus called to him as he entered the kitchen. His jaw fell open when he saw Connor "the oven..." He said softly looking over his boyfriend again. 

"So- did you make a good choice? Do... you like it?" He asked shyly looking up at Markus. Markus walked over to him kissing him roughly his hands quickly cupping his ass. 

"If this wasn't to get back at the team I'd fuck you right here in this skirt. You won't even get to undress, just put you up against the counter and take you as you are." Markus said lowly. Connor looked up at him already half lidded ready to let Markus take him like he claimed he would, but of course Markus had to keep his composure. "But- we can save our fun for after you get your payback. So I've got to disappear for a few hours until it's my turn to steal the show." He said kissing his cheek. "Don't forget your gloss too baby, make them believe it." he said before letting Connor go and heading out of the house. 

Connor sighed a bit that Markus had to leave as part of the plan, but was happy that Markus was doing this for him. Then got to finishing up the dinner Markus had prepared, another thing that had changed since the revolution, they worked with CyberLife to develop newer software and upgrades for them to be able to taste and consume small amounts of food. He hummed to himself as he put the chicken Markus prepared in the oven setting the timer and everything on the stove to warm so it wouldn't go cold while the chicken cooked. 

Around 6pm the whole team finally showed up, when he opened the door the shock on their face was well worth the get up he was in. He ushered them in, not acknowledging his outfit like the 3 androids wanted to. 

"Welcome guys, are you guys hungry? Dinner is pretty much done, I thought we could play some games after?" He suggested as they walked to the dining room. 

"Um Connor are you gonna tell us why you are in a skirt?" North asked. He turned to her furrowing his brows faking his confusion.

"What about it? I uh, got comfortable with my new parts... And I found that skirts are more comfortable." He said before ushering them to the dining table. "I figured I'd have a little dinner for you guys, in thanks for doing _this_ to me." He said gesturing to his lower half smiling. "This whole bet thing made me start thinking, that I may keep it. I'm not really sure how Markus will react but- That doesn't matter right now I'd like to thank all of you." He said before walking to the kitchen. 

"North did you do this? Put some accidental software in there too?" Josh whispered to her once the door to the kitchen slid closed. "What are we going to do when Markus comes home and sees Connor like this!" He said sharply.

"I don't know Josh, I didn't think he'd be dressing like this! Or wanting to keep on having a vagina!" She shot back. "We've gotta get him to switch it back, who knows what Markus will think when he finds out Connor doesn't have a dick because of us!" She said sharply. 

"Calm down the both of you. We've still got an entire day to get Connor to change back and we can act like this never happened." Simon interjected. "Even if we can't nothing tells us Markus _won't_ like this." He said. North grumbled.

"Maybe he wouldn't mind if he still had his _dick_ but we've got nothing that tells us Markus will be okay with him having a damn vagina!" She said sharply. Josh quickly hushed them as the kitchen door slid open, Connor carried in the pan with the roasted chicken in it. 

"This is the main course I'll bring in the sides right away." He said smiling giddily. The three androids smiled and nodded before reverting back to their glares once Connor returned back to the kitchen.

"We've gotta change his mind tonight." Simon said calmly. 

"But then we lose the damn bet, and I'm not-" North started.

"Is the bet really worth a bad reaction from Markus?" Josh said sharply.

"What the hell are we gonna do then?" North asked irritated. They all froze when they heard the familiar noise of the house alarm dinging 'Alarm decativeated. Welcome home Markus.' It said. They all looked at eachother frantically.

"What is he doing home early?!" Josh asked quickly.

"How the hell should I know he didn't tell me anything!" North replied, Simon shushed them as Markus entered the room. 

"Hello everyone- What are you guys doing here?" Markus asked furrowing his brows, he tried to hide his smirk as he saw all of their stress levels were at 70%. 

"Um- uh Connor invited us for dinner. To uh-" Josh started, but promptly shut his mouth when Connor returned from the kitchen with the side dishes. He turned to Markus smiling wide.

"Markus! You're home early!" He exclaimed before rushing to hug him. Markus had a look of shock on his face as Connor hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Come on join us, we're celebrating!" he said as he ushered Markus to the table, making him sit at the head of the table. "You all wait here, I'll get the plates to set the table!" Connor said before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Someone want to explain why Connor is dressed like that?" Markus asked with a frown. The team glanced at each other unsure of what to say and who to blame, Markus forced himself to continue frowning as their stress levels rose again. 

"North thought it would be a good idea to team up on Connor to make him lose a bet." Josh said first.

"Don't act like you weren't in on it either!" North argued.

"Well I wouldn't have agreed if it would go this far!" Josh snapped.

"Do you think I knew it would end up like this?!" She said angrily.

"So you're telling me you guys teamed up to get Connor to cross dress?" Markus asked playing coy. They fell silent again before Simon piped up.

"No- not exactly. We actually made him lose a game so he'd have to have... Well, female parts for a week. We weren't expecting you back so soon so we saw no harm in it." Simon said. Markus sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So you what you _are_ telling me is that all of you, created a plan to trick Connor into losing a game so he'd have to have female parts instead of his own? Because I was gone, and you didn't expect him to be dressing like that?" He asked seriously. They looked at each other before nodding slowly. "Did it never concern you how uncomfortable he'd be? and not tell me? Stress himself out too much?" He continued. 

"Well we didn't think it would be that big of a deal for him-" North started.

"And if it was?! What if he had an issue with it or I did?!" Markus snapped. Connor stepped in from the kitchen as he spoke, they all fell silent looking at him. He frowned shifting his weight back and forth. 

"So... you don't like this? You don't like me like this?" Connor asked softly.

"Connor... baby no thats not-" Markus tried as he stood up.

"No you basically just said you didn't want this! Or me!" Connor said turning back to the kitchen. Markus frowned at the three androids at the table before walking to the kitchen. 

"Connor please, just listen to me." He said before the door closed behind him.

"Look at this mess North! This wouldn't have happened if you didn't make that stupid bet with him!" Josh said to her.

"Don't put all the blame on me, you both were in on it too!" She shot back.

"Please stop the both of you, I'm sure they will come to a resolve-" Simon said trying to defuel the two androids here. Though the shouting from the kitchen didn't calm any of their nerves. Soon Connor came storming out.

"No Markus! I'm going to stay at Hank's! I don't want to hear it from you!" He said stomping out of the kitchen and out the front door. Markus trailed after him before running his hands over the back of his head.

"Damnit! " He huffed before rubbing his face with his hands. "What the hell am I going to do?" Markus asked as he walked to the living room sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. The team looked at each other, each one just as concerned as the next. North stood first and the other two followed. 

"Look Markus this is my fault. The whole bet thing was my idea... I didn't think it would turn out like this." She said sitting next to him. Josh and Simon stood in front of him.

"We're all sorry, we shouldn't have gone along with it to team up on him like that. If we knew it would end up like this we wouldn't have done it." Josh said crossing his arms over his chest.

"If there's anything we could do to help, please let us." Simon offered frowning. Markus lifted his head looking at the three androids before nodding.

"Well their is something you could do t help." He said before turning to the T.V. "T.V. on" He called to it. Soon the projected T.V. came on, a recording of Connor's face popped up smirking.

" **Gotcha! Maybe next time you'll think twice about teaming up on me.** " He said in the recording. The three androids jaws dropped in confusion and disbelief as Markus began laughing.

"You can come back in now Connor!" He shouted through his laughter. Soon enough Connor came walking back in smiling big and laughing at the shocked androids.

"Wait so you guys... Aren't upset with each other?" Simon asked. The couple shook their heads 'no', still smiling. 

"So you aren't upset that Connor is in this get up or has _you know_ opposite parts?" Josh asked, Markus shook his head as he slowly stopped laughing

"And you guys did this all to get back at us for teaming up on you?" North asked pointing at Connor, the couple nodded as Markus wrapped an arm around Connor's waist.

"It's only fair that I tortured you as much as you tormented him." Markus said shrugging. "Besides you guys should know, something as little as that kind of change would never affect our relationship." He said smiling. 

After a little bit of banter and North brooding, before then getting over it, they all laughed about everything that had happened. North promised not to do something like it again, but didn't promise to not do something similar to Connor again. 

* * *

It was safe to say that the last day of the bet was quite nice and actually fulfilled. Connor switched back at the end of the night. Though he was sure he and Markus would revisit those parts and enjoy themselves once in a while.


	4. Flower Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus trudged into the flower shop that was on the way to his office. He needed to get a small bouquet as a gift for a coworker that was leaving his team.  
> He expected to not really know what to get, but he didn't expect the brown eyed beauty to be working behind the counter. He as already working on his excuses to come back the next day or so.  
> (Fluff)

Markus sighed as he finished getting dressed and grabbed his coffee before heading out the door. He got into his car and clicked on the route to get him to work, he was thankful he decided to get an autonomous vehicle. He could drink his coffee and check his emails while he was on his way to work _legally_. He sighed as he got a message from Simon, a member on his team the 'moderator' is what he liked to call him. He clicked it open.

^Markus could you stop by somewhere and get some flowers?^ Simon asked.

^For what? Did I miss something?^ he replied.

^Kara is leaving this week remember? Josh can't come in today. So could you?^ Simon asked again. Markus cursed, he'd completely forgotten that Kara was leaving the company. She was moving to their new office in Canada, since her future husband was already there she happily accepted the job when it came up to her. 

^Yeah, I can do that. What should I get?^ He asked.

^I don't know. Something sentimental^ Simon simply said. Markus huffed and changed his GPS to the nearest floral shop to his work, he clicked on the 'FlowerLife'. He sighed and sat back, he was gonna have to ask whoever was working to help him out. He didn't know a thing about flowers, he may be an artist by trade but he hadn't touched a piano or a paint brush since he interned at 'Jericho' robotics company he worked at now. While he missed art, he was more than thrilled to be working on advanced prosthetic that moved smoothly with humans and worked like actual limbs. He stepped out of his car once it parked in front of the flower shop, he carefully walked in looking around it. To his surprise it was well designed, the wall looking into the shop was mostly windows with arrangements of flowers, all the flowers inside were organized in gradients and even had hanging plants. 

"Um, hello?" He called looking around the shop not seeing any workers in the front. Soon, what he assumed to be an angel popped his head up from the corner of the store.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." He said standing up and wiping his hands off on his apron. Markus felt his mouth go dry momentarily as the other came into the daylight, he was now _positive_ the other person was an angel, he looked nearly perfect pale skin, soft brown eyes, pink lips, and neatly made brown hair with one curl out like it was rebelling. "What can I help you with?" The other man said smiling softly. 

"I- I uh..." He cleared his throat a little embarrassed he suddenly couldn't talk. "I need a bouquet, for a a friend." Markus said. The other smiled and nodded looking around for a second.

"Any specific occasion? Birthday, house warming?... Maybe a anniversary?" The other said biting his lip a bit at the last one. Markus swallowed the lump in his throat, he wanted to kiss the adorable man in front him so bad it hurt. 

"Uh-uh, It's a bit of a parting gift. They are moving to a different office out of the country." He said looking over the other's features, smiling a bit at the smudge of dirt on his cheek. 

"Oh, that's a good baseline to start. Hm.." The other man said holding his chin thoughtfully. "Do they have any flower preference? Or are you just open for anything? Or are you completely lost?" He asked with a slight smirk. Markus felt his heart jump to his throat.

"I have no clue about flowers, but she likes pink and white. She generally sticks to those colors." Markus said smiling a bit. The other man nodded smiling then turned to look through the shop going through various different flowers. Markus followed him looking at him over the flowers, noticing how closely he looked at the different flowers, like he was analyzing and visualizing how each one would work, predicting what would look best. Markus was almost positive he was in love with the man in front of him. 

"You said she was going to be moving to a different job, correct?" The brown eyed beauty asked. Markus blinked snapping out of his daze.

"Oh- yes. She's moving to a new office we started." He replied. The other nodded and picked up a few different pink flowers then moved to the white flowers, he carefully looked over each type picking out a select amount of different flowers. Soon he brought the bundles he had selected and arranged them into a beautiful bouquet, Markus watched in awe at how graceful yet methodical he worked. He turned to Markus and smiled warmly showing Markus the arrangement.

"What do you think?" He asked looking at the bouquet carefully adjusting one of the flowers. Markus looked at him biting his lip a bit.

"You're beautiful..." Markus said unconsciously, the other man turned to Markus quickly in shock. "I-it's beautiful, I mean..." He stuttered realizing what he had said. Markus finally turned to the actual bouquet, it was beautiful. 

"I supposed I should check you out then?" He asked, Markus' head did a 180. Did he just ask to check him out?

"I-I'm sorry?" Markus asked him confused. 

"Um, total you costs?" He asked chuckling softly. Markus felt his face turn red, he _could never_ set foot in this flower shop after this, he was making a fool of himself. 

"Y- yes that would be nice." Markus said quickly then looked at the bouquet against the other man rang him up. 

"You know for a business man you sure are shy." He teased as he counted the flowers. Markus raised a brow at the other man.

"Well, it's hard to focus when the person helping me is quite the beauty." Markus teased back suddenly finding his words again. That seemed to throw the man for a loop opening his mouth to reply, but quickly closed it as if he was unsure how to reply. "Oh, could you tell me the flowers you put in the bouquet?" He asked.

"O-of course. Um, I put Butterfly Bush Pink Delights, pink and white Carnations, Daffodils, and some Japanese Amenone." He said smiling as he finished totaling the amount. "That will be 10 even." He said smiling. Markus furrowed his brows, that couldn't be right it was way too low for a bouquet of flowers.

"Are you sure? You put a lot of flowers in it." Markus protested. 

"I'm sure. You've got these on a discount." He replied simply.

"Discount? What discount?" Markus asked confused.

"Just a small discount for... having being really sweet?" He said smiling and shrugging his shoulders. Markus chuckled and shook his head.

"i can't accept that, it's not even a good lie." Markus retorted setting his coffee cup on the counter to get his wallet out.

"Fine, then let it be a discount from the owner's son." He said crossing his arms. "Protest anymore and I'll raise the price way more than I should." He said. Markus sighed and nodded smiling.

"Alright- fine, you win this time. Don't expect me to give in next time." Markus said as he handed the brunette a 20. 

"Are you implying you'll be back to banter with me again?" the brunette asked raising a brow as he took the money.

"Maybe, you've got some beautiful flowers. I'll definitely come back for the service." Markus said with a wink. Before he could make change, Markus picked up the bouquet and left with a small wave. 

"Wait!" He called after him, but Markus was out the door before he could stop him. 

* * *

Connor pouted when the other left, then the realization hit him. The tanned, mismatch eyed, muscular god that just came in didn't tell him his name. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Rough day already?" a familiar voice asked. Connor lifted his head seeing his coworker and best friend, Daniel putting on his blue apron. 

"No- a gorgeous man just came in bought flowers and I didn't even get his name." Connor whined. Daniel laughed and shook his head.

"Ooh, Conny's got a crush~?" Daniel teased. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm serious, he was so _handsome,_ surprisingly eloquent when he found his words, and his smile-" He said. "Daniel if you could've seen it. It was like he created with perfection in mind." Connor said leaning on the counter top for checking out. 

"Is that yours?" Daniel asked pointing to the metal reuseable coffee cup next to Connor. He stood straight up and looked down at the cup, he picked it up looking it over.

"No- I think it's the guy that came in." He trailed off as he looked over the cup. There was writing on the bottom 'Markus Manfred', he furrowed his brows the name sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "It says Markus Manfred. Oh he even has a _hot_ name." Connor pouted. Daniel shook his head as he started to unpack the fresh set of flowers that were delivered.

"You've got dirt on your cheek by the way." Daniel said smirking at Connor. 

"I- what?!" He exclaimed running to the back to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and groaned "Are you kidding me? I had dirt on my cheek the whole time I was talking to him?!" He whined. Daniel laughed and set up the flowers next to the register.

"Was he flirting with you the whole time?" Daniel called to him. Connor came out after washing the dirt off his cheek.

"Yes, he was. I tried to flirt back... But I'm sure I sounded like a babbling idiot." He said sighing. "Especially with the dirt on my face." He huffed.

"Well if he flirted with you with the dirt on your face, it means he thought you were cute." Daniel said in a singsong voice. 

"Oh shut up, as if he'll come back." He pouted laying his head in his hand as he leaned on the counter top. 

"You've got his coffee cup though, he's got a reason to come back now. So maybe get his number next time." Daniel said smiling. Connor rolled his eyes and sighed hoping the rest of his shift would be smooth, then maybe the god of a man would come back to say hi or fuck him; he would be very happy with either option.

* * *

Markus hummed to himself once he got to the office, he smiled to himself, he was _definitely_ making excuses to go back to the flower shop to see the brown haired angel that worked there. He carried in the bouquet in, North raised a brow at him when he entered their floor. North was in her usual get up, her hair was pulled back in a bun, her bangs framing her face, a navy dress shirt tucked into her slacks, and black flats to match.

"What's with the dopey look?" She asked him as he set the flowers on Kara's desk, adding to the array of gifts for her.

"Oh nothing in particular. Just met an angel at the flower shop." Markus said as he removed his coat and setting it on the back of his chair before sitting down. "Any new projects? How did the last test go?" He asked as he opened turned on his terminal to go through their blue prints and test updates.

"Everything has been going smoothly, the most recent tests have been going well with minor glitches." She said before leaning on her desk. "So tell me more about the 'angel' you met." North said smiling. "What's his name~?" He asked smiling happily.

"Well, he has got to be the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. He had these amazing brown eyes that looked like he could tell absolutely everything about you or anything just by looking at it. He had a laugh that could melt a cold heart like yours, and a smile that could rival any morning sunrise." Markus said dreamily. North rolled her eyes.

"Markus, your artist is showing." She teased. "So what's his name?" North asked again. Markus frowned a bit realizing he never actually got his name. 

"I- I didn't get his name." He said putting his face in his palm. North laughed and laid back in her chair.

"You mean to tell me, you met this so called 'angel', I assume flirted too?" She asked, Markus nodded his face still in his hand. "Bought flowers from him and _still didn't_ get his name?" She asked still laughing. 

"Yes- and I'm an idiot." He mumbled before rubbing his face in frustration. "Shut up North. I'll just go back and ask him." Markus grumbled as he sat back and reached for his coffee in the normal spot he'd always put it. He frowned when he grabbed at nothing, he turned to see nothing in its place. Markus furrowed his brows confused before realizing he left his coffee at the flower shop. "I forgot my coffee there too." He said to himself before smiling, because he now had a valid reason to return to the flower shop, see the beautiful brunette again _and_ get his name, maybe even his number. 

"Did you get the flowers Markus?" Simon asked as he came in carrying two gift bags. Markus nodded and gestured to the rather large bouquet on Kara's desk.

"That's not the only thing he got at the flower shop~" North teased. Simon raised a brow looking at North then at Markus as he set the gift bags on Kara's desk.

"What else did you get Markus?" He asked as he made his way to his own desk which was across from Markus' and directly in front of Kara's.

"He's got a _big_ _ol' crush_." North said in a sing song voice. Markus shot her a playful glare. "But he didn't get his name." She finished. Simon laughed and shook his head.

"How did you develop a crush, but not know the guys name?" Simon asked.

"I got distracted, okay?" Markus said defensively. Simon and North both laughed.

" _Wow_ who knew 'Mr.Composed' could get flustered over some florist." Simon said laughing a bit. Markus rolled his eyes as he went back to reviewing the test and the glitches. 

"If you saw him you wouldn't know what to say anymore either." Markus muttered back. "Simon can you send me what the patients said they felt during testing?" He asked wanting to get to work and stop being teased for his 'crush'. 

The rest of his work went smoothly, they worked out the small glitches in the prototype and organized the next set of trial runs before they actually let people test them out in their everyday life. When Kara came in for her shift they all put their work on hold to just talk and celebrate her work there, she was like the mother of their group ensuring everyone took their proper breaks, actually had their lunch and kept on top of their work. Though when Kara found out about Markus' new crush she pulled him aside and let the others eat the food she brought. 

"So tell me about this 'crush' Markus." She said sitting on edge of his desk smiling at him.

"Don't tell me you're going to make fun of me too?" He asked sitting back in his chair with one of the cupcakes Kara had brought in hand.

"Markus, you know that I'm not going to make fun of you _until_ I know all the details of the crush." She said giggling softly. "So tell me, what was it that got you 'hooked'?" Markus sighed and set the cupcake aside looking up at Kara.

"I'm not sure, it was his looks really. He was gorgeous, brown curly hair, puppy dog eyes, the sweetest laugh and smile." He said smiling to himself. "And he was a decent flirt, from when he did talk. He's got this amazing eye for those flowers, he designed it." Markus said. "He absolutely looks like an angel." Kara chuckled and nodded.

"It doesn't sound like a crush Markus." She said a slight singsong voice. "Sounds like you fell head over heels~" Kara teased before laughing softly. "Are you going to go back to see him?" She asked.

"I've got to, left my coffee cup there." He said chuckling. 

"Not what I was asking about." She said using her 'mom voice'. Markus grumbled a bit feeling like a child getting caught lying about something they broke.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to ask for his number or anything. I don't even know his name." He mumbled. Kara furrowed her brows.

"You don't even know his name?!" She asked stunned. "Markus, you talked to him, told him about what colors I liked, what they were for, and flirted with him. But didn't get his name?" She asked to clarify, Markcus nodded looking away. "He must have been quite the beauty if it's got you this bent out of shape." Kara said sighing a bit before patting his shoulder. "Well, since you _have to_ go back. Go ask for his name _and_ get his number. He'd genuinely have to just be straight or in a relationship to say no to you." She said sincerely, Markus smiled. He was glad Kara was there to counter act the amount of teasing Simon and North had done to him, he was going to miss her motherly spirit in the office.

"Remind me to take you and Alice to dinner before you leave." He said smiling at her. Kara chuckled and nodded before getting off his desk to join the other two in their break area. 

"I'll hold you to that." She said before leaving. Markus smiled and nodded before eating his cupcake and finishing up the last bit of paper work so he could leave a bit earlier than usual. 

After their small celebration ended, they all helped put their gifts for Kara into her car before they all went their respective ways for the res of their day. Markus sighed a bit as he got into his car setting it to go back to the flower shop. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, he'd never had this much of an issue with talking to someone. He sat back in his seat and tapped his foot anxiously as he chewed on his bottom lip. When his car finally parked he sat in for minute collecting his thoughts before stepping out to go into the flower shop. Markus looked around with his hands in his hands in his coat pockets.

"Um, is anyone in?" He asked.

"Yeah give me a minute!" Called a voice from the back room. Hank looked through the small glass window through the door to the backroom furrowing his brows. He walked out dusting off his hands on his apron. "How can I help ya?" He asked. Markus rubbed the back of his neck looking around still wondering if he missed the brunette being on his shift. 

"I came in earlier today, I forgot my coffee cup here? It's silver and has my name on the bottom." He said as he approached the counter. Hank nodded.

"Ah, yes. My son said to keep it in case you came back for it." Hank said picking it up from behind the counter and setting it on top. Markus nodded looking at the cup before picking it up. 

"Thanks... Is he here? Or is he-" He started before looking at the older man who was raising a brow at him with a look of disapproval. "Nevermind. Thanks again." He said before turning to the door.

"He'll be back tomorrow morning the same time." The older man said with a slight smile. Markus paused and looked back at him before smiling.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Markus replied before leaving. 

"Bring him a blueberry muffin! He misses breakfast often!" Hank called before the door closed behind Markus. He shook his head chuckling. "Gotta hand it to him, he's got good taste." He remarked, he chuckled when he heard Daniel laugh from the opposite side of the shop.

"I mean, Connor wasn't lying. He is _hot._ " Daniel said chuckling as he came up with an arrangement that had been ordered earlier in the day. "Do you approve of him?" He asked leaning on the counter. Hank shrugged nodding his head left and right.

"Well down to looks yeah, he looks put together enough. He even backed down when I gave him 'that look'." Hank said as he tied a ribbon around the vase the bouquet was in, then attached the note to it. "So, I can look forward to him being polite to Connor." he said.

* * *

The next day Markus had a bit of a pep in his step, getting up earlier so he can stop by a cafe to pick up some muffins. He _did_ want the angel he met yesterday to like him and give him his number. He got dressed in his normal work clothing, a black suit with his usual overcoat. He made himself coffee and made his way to the cafe, he ordered several muffins, a few donuts and a coffee. Once he got his order he tapped his foot impatiently as his car drove him back to the flower shop. Once it parked he took in a deep breath before stepping out of his car to go into the shop. He carefully opened the door stepping in looking around the shop. 

"Anyone in?" He called out, the brunette he saw earlier popped his head up from the back of the shop.

"Oh- you're back." He said smiling as he came into the shop from the back. He looked down at the paper bag and disposable cup in Markus' hand. "What's that?" He asked looking up at Markus.

"Um, I guess a sort of thank you. For keeping saving cup for me and making the bouquet so beautiful." Markus said holding it out to the brunette in front of him. He blushed and smiled as he took the food and coffee from Markus.

"Thank you Markus." He said smiling as he looked into the bag. "Are these blueberry buffins?" He asked happily. Markus laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, they are." Markus said before realizing the other man knew his name. "Wait- you know my name... Oh, my damn cup." He said smacking his forehead. "God you knew my name and I still don't know yours." Markus groaned, the other laughed.

"My name is Connor." He said smiling warmly. "Nice to finally, _formally_ meet you." Connor said smiling at Markus.

"It is yes. I wanted to know if i could also get... your um, number?" Markus asked smiling shyly. Connor blushed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I'm free friday night. Just so you know." Connor said smiling as he set the food aside and handed Markus his phone.

"Oh? Well, I can fix that. Seven sound good?" He asked as he put his number into Connor's phone. Markus then handed his phone to Connor. "I'm paying and no protests." He said smirking at Connor. 

"With that smirk I won't protest to anything." Connor said before he could stop himself. Markus' jaw dropped before it turned into a smirk.

"Well, I suppose our next date will definitely be eventful then." He said as he took his phone back. Connor bit his lip and smiled before nodding.

"I'll definitely make sure your night is plenty eventful." Connor flirted back stepping closer to Markus.

"No kissing in my shop!" Hank shouted from the back making the both of them jump back from one another. They both laughed.

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to take him out to a nice dinner before I try anything!" Markus called back.

"Smart boy! I expect him back by midnight on Friday!" Hank shouted back jokingly. 

"Dad!" Connor shouted embarrassed. Markus laughed and shook his head before quickly leaning and kissing Connor's cheek.

"I wouldn't dream of bringing him home late." Markus called before winking at Connor and turning to leave.

"Can't wait to see you again." He mouthed to Connor as he left, leaving the brunette speechless and blushing.


	5. Watching from a distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning. I'm sorry

Connor knew he was in love with Markus, ever since he allowed him to listen to him play on the piano in the 'New Jericho'. Markus hadn't let anyone else sit with him and listen, they'd sit shoulder to shoulder on that small bench and Connor would just listen contently. The music Hank showed him was, _full of energy_ as he'd say, but the music Markus made was _beautiful_. At least that's how Connor would describe it, it was only music Markus could produce. He even listened to other songs that were classical or was just someone else playing piano. Markus made him _feel_ and the piano just made it clear to him. The music room was theirs alone, where he could lean against Markus and be lost in the world the Markus created for them. It was just _his_. At least that's what he thought... 

He made his way to the music room; he just finished a particularly long stake out with Hank, and he wanted to see Markus. Simon directed him to the music room, the ever-oblivious Connor didn't know Simon was fully aware of his feelings towards Markus. In small ways helping them have their moments alone, making sure they would generally go undisturbed. Markus _is_ his best friend after all, he could tell the way Markus looked at Connor, he was just as in love as Connor was. Though much to Simon's disapproval he wouldn't ever act on it. Simon's seen all their 'accidental' touches, lingering hand touches, how Markus would deliberately move closer to Connor when they spoke, how well they blended . Markus was made to be a _healer,_ Connor was built to be a _killer_. Somehow, they balanced each other out, what the other lacked the other filled in the gaps. 

Connor approached the doors to the music room, hearing the familiar sound of the piano playing. He turned to walk in but froze when he saw North sitting in _his_ spot, with her head on Markus' shoulder. Markus was contently playing, Connor felt like he was malfunctioning, his LED was flashing red as he processed what he was seeing. Too many 'tasks' popped up in his interface at once, clouding and eventually blurring his vision. Through the mix of it he saw North lift her head ever so slightly to see him, a smirk planted on her lips when she noticed him in the doorway. She simply mouthed ' _He's mine_ ' to him before laying her head back down so Markus wouldn't notice Connor. He stepped back and leaned against the wall trying to stabilize himself, his stress levels were increasing too quickly. He clutched his chest, feeling a sharp pain building inside him, then he felt a wetness on his face. He reached a hand up touching it gently, he pulled his hand back his interface notifying him it was artificial tears. He turned to leave but froze again when the music stopped. 

"Markus... I have to tell you something." North said. Connor stayed back to listen wondering what could lead up to what he just saw. 

"What is it North? Is everything alright?" Markus asked in his usual soothing voice. There was a long silence, it piqued Connor's curiosity so Connor slowly leaned to the door frame peeking over, and he really wish he didn't. It felt like his artificial heart stopped in his chest, his stress level jumped to 94%. North was kissing Markus; Connor ran off before he had to see anymore. He didn't know where he was running to, but he kept running until his stress levels were too dangerous to keep going. He stopped, hunched over leaning on his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks, he was heaving to breathe. His systems doing everything they could to force down his stress level. 

What didn't know was Markus heard his footsteps leaving, he pushed North back quickly moving to the door only catching a glimpse of the glow on his android jacket. He turned to North glaring at her. 

"You knew he was here." He said growled, his brows furrowed in irritation. North frowned and rolled her eyes. 

"So what?! He needed to know that you weren't into him. God I'm sick of seeing him make _goo-_ _goo_ eyes at you! He needed to find out sooner or later!" She snapped back. Markus walked to her glaring down at her. 

"What makes you think that? What in your right mind makes you think that I'm not into him?" He asked angrily. North leaned back blinking at him in confusion. 

"You- You aren't gay. I mean, I thought you and me had-" She tried. 

"We are **friends** North. You and I are **friends**." He growled. "We have never been nothing more than that. I let you listen this one time because you said you had important news to tell me." Markus said sharply. Simon came to the entrance with a look of worry on his face. 

"What happened? I saw Connor running out and didn't say anything, he just kept running." Simon said concerned. Markus looked at him and frowned. 

"Did you see where he went?" He asked as he walked out of the room to join Simon. Simon shook his head. 

"No, what happened. He looked upset... Did something happen between you and North?" Simon asked quietly. Markus let out a sigh shaking his head. 

"North kissed me, knowing Connor was there... I didn't even know he was here." He said sounding defeated. "He's never going to come back here..." Markus said softly clenching his fist. Simon frowned and bit his lip. 

"You don't know that. He may come back to ask what happened." Simon said trying to sound optimistic, but even he knew that Connor was going to avoid Markus after seeing that. 

* * *

Connor walked to Hank's house; it was 2am at this point. He held his arms around himself, shaking slightly as tears still came down his cheeks. He knew Hank would be angry he was here so late in the night, but he didn't know where else to go. Connor pressed the doorbell and waited, before doing it again. Soon a very tired and grumpy Hank came to the door. 

"Connor what the fuck are you-" He said angrily before stopping when he noticed the tears on Connor's face. "What happened son? Come on, inside." Hank said his tune automatically changing to a gentle and fatherly tone. Connor walked in and sat on his couch staring at the floor still holding onto himself, he stayed silent. Hank frowned and walked over to him sitting beside him. "Why are you crying? I've never seen you cry before." He said soothingly placing a hand on Connor's back. The android remained silent sniffling softly, Hank furrowed his brows he didn't know androids sniffled when they cried. "You've got to tell me what's wrong son. Or else I can't help you." Hank continued. Connor just shook his head slowly; he didn't know how to form words at this moment. He was just involuntarily replaying the image of Markus and North kissing over and over again. 

"It was Markus wasn't it? I'll go and kill him myself if he's done something to hurt you. " Hank said. 

"No! No..." Connor quickly protested turning to Hank his hands coming up trying to stop Hank from jumping to any other conclusions. His hands fell back in lap and his gaze returned to the floor. "It's not Markus' fault... I'm just foolish to believe that I was more than a friend to him." Connor said in a broken and staticy voice as more tears streamed down his cheeks. Hank frowned and shook his head. 

"Hold on now, I may just be some old drunk. But I can _see_ how the two of you are. Markus feels the same way that you do Connor." Hank said firmly. Connor shook his head. 

"No, he doesn't... I now _know_ I'm just an idiot for believing that." He muttered. Hank frowned and huffed. 

"What makes you so sure Connor? What if you just-" Hank started. 

"He and North kissed! I saw them, and he didn't push her back! That's how I'm sure Hank." Connor outright shouted looking at Hank angrily, Hank leaned back a frown sat on his lips. Connor frowned and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell. I just- Can I stay here for now?" He asked softly. "I'll clean and take care of Sumo, and I'll" He offered before Hank put a hand on his shoulder. 

"You don't gotta offer me anything. Stay here as long as you need." Hank said smiling gently then stood. "I'm gonna get back to bed, I'm sorry Connor... I really thought you two were gonna eventually get back together." He said sighing before leaving to his room. 

"Me too..." Connor said softly as he leaned back on the couch staring at the floor. Sumo eventually came over and laid his head in his lap looking up at him sadly and whined. Connor laughed softly and pet him gently "At least I know you love me Sumo. " He said smiling a bit. 

* * *

The next few weeks Connor stayed by Hank's side, finding every excuse to not go to the 'New Jericho'. From someone needing to watch Sumo, Hank needed someone to make sure he didn't drink himself into a coma again, clean etc... Hank never pressured him to go either, he didn't see the point in trying to force him if he was so shaken up the night he showed up at his house. Connor ignored every message or 'call' he got from Markus unless he _had_ _to_ respond to him. He did respond to Kara, Josh, and Simon but ultimately rejected all their requests to return to Jericho. He was telling himself that he was fine, and he was going to get over it and his feelings. Which was a lie. He was nowhere near over Markus, he wanted to go back and just tell Markus his feelings so he could just get it over with. Then maybe get the weight off his shoulders. He knew he'd never actually do it through; Markus was apparently with North. And if he confessed now, it would make everything worse. 

Before he knew it two months went by, he still hadn't returned to 'New Jericho' or spoken to Markus outside of work-related topics. He hadn't even seen Markus since that night, He knew he was still very much in love with Markus. Connor couldn't face him at all, looking at him would just bring back all those bad memories again. Though taking care of Hank and Sumo kept his mind off of it all, he didn't have to actually confront what he was feeling. Though by now Hank was getting irritated with him refusing to go back and actually talk to Markus. Even with his irritation he refused to relay any information to Markus or let him talk to Connor. Hank didn't think it was fair to do that to Connor, he knew Connor was going t have to go Markus on his own. Hank knew better than anyone how much Connor was actually hurting, anytime he tried to bring up the topic Connor would immediately pretend like he didn't know what he was talking about. But Hank's caught him more than a few times looking at the photographs of him and Markus and the whole team. Or all the times he heard him talking to Sumo about how much he missed everyone but couldn't go back because Markus wouldn't want to see him anyway, or how there was no way he could face them again. Connor didn't listen to music much either, if it was just music playing while they were in the car Connor would turn off his audio processor. Hank Only knew so because Connor wouldn't notice he was talking to him until he smacked his arm. The android hadn't smiled since then either, even when he cuddled or played with Sumo. He'd just have a soft look on his face like he was missing something. He'd leave the room any time Markus would appear on the news, or if there was a mention of him. 

It wasn't until month four that Hank stepped in and managed to get in contact with Simon, feeling like he was a safe middle ground to talk to Connor. Hank knew that Connor confided in Simon with everything he didn't tell Hank. Hank wanted to see Connor acting bashful and see him smile again, the past four months had been hell on Connor. Even if he didn't want to admit it. Hank had too many mild heart attacks finding Connor in a reboot after stressing himself out or attempting to drink himself into a system malfunction. 

"You really think I should be the one to talk to him?" Simon asked Hank over the phone. 

"I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't think so. Josh is pretty hands off about the ordeal, and North is 100% off the table." Hank said sighing. "Look, Connor trusts you. I know he feels comfortable talking to you about these things. When he realized his feelings about Markus, he was messed up for a week. Then came into work one day perfectly fine, he told me you helped him out." He continued. 

"Hank. I don't want to upset him further." He protested. 

"If I thought it'd upset him you think I'd tell you to do this?" Hank retorted. 

"Well, if you really think it would work..." Simon said sighing a bit. "When should I go over?" He asked. 

"Tomorrow night. We're both off. I'll let you in and leave for a bar. Just talk to him. Alright?" Hank said. 

"Tomorrow night it is. Thank you, Hank." Simon simply said before hanging up. 

* * *

Markus knew Connor wasn't going to come back immediately, but he didn't know that he wouldn't be back for months. Today marked four months that Connor hadn't been back to 'New Jericho' and it was eating away at him, Connor wouldn't respond to any of his messages on their server unless it was for a job. Nothing more and nothing less. He wanted to desperately to see him and explain to him what had actually happened, he wished that he had told Connor how he felt before this. He paced in the music room, since that day he hadn't played the piano. No part of him wanted to play it, no music would come out of him. Over the course of the four months Simon has had to talk him down from over stressing and keep him from doing anything rash. Markus thought he could trust North to actually not try anything, he _knew_ she knew about his feelings towards Connor. They haven't been on the best terms since the incident, Simon has had to come between the two when they came close to more than arguing. 

Markus was a wreck behind closed doors, his composed face during his speeches or meetings with government officials was a facade. He sat in the music room most of his time not ever playing, but just sitting down at the piano thinking back to the times Connor would sit with him and listen to him play. The memories were vivid to him, their time together on the bench was an escape for him. Connor didn't expect anything from him, he just wanted to listen to Markus. Connor didn't demand Markus act a certain way, react a certain way or choose a certain thing when it came to his work for android rights. Connor just talked to him and was around him as himself and he was the same, he was just Markus around him. Maybe that's what made him fall for Connor, or maybe it was the way his lips curled into a calm smile when he listened to Markus play, or how excited he would get seeing a dog in any sense, or how Connor would absent mindedly lean into his touch, or how gentle his eyes were and how they said everything about how he was feeling. Markus wasn't sure what it was that made him fall for Connor, maybe it was all of it. He missed the little shoulder touches, lingering hand touches, stolen moments when Markus snuck them away to just sit alone in the abandoned building he'd visit before to just feel _alone_ , which was redundant because they were together, in the mess that was his job in the public eye. He missed the weight of Connor against him while he sat the piano, how easy the music came to him when Connor was with him, how Connor became his escape in his hectic schedule. Then he went and ruined what little they had by letting North sit with him on the piano bench. He's sure he's never regretted anything more in his life. 

Now Markus was in the music room again pacing back and forth. His stress levels during the four months never dropped below 60% and his pacing didn't help it whatsoever. 

" _Markus._ " Simon said sternly as he entered the music room. Markus stopped briefly to look at Simon. "You need to sit down before you end up needing a leg repair _again_." He said crossing his arms. Markus sighed and diagnosed himself, Simon was right if he continued at this, he was going to need his third repair on his joints. Markus sat on the piano bench his face in his hand. 

"Tell me Simon. Is there any chance that he would come back to talk? I've tried everything... Hank wouldn't let me talk to him, He won't respond when I reach out to him, he won't even come to Jericho when you or Josh ask him to, he even said no to Kara." Markus said frustrated. Simon shrugged his shoulders. 

"You know how he is. He was probably running statistics on the chance of you returning his feelings since he's been gone. Or if there's a chance you'd want to see him. He's most likely avoiding the chance of seeing you and North together again." Simon said. "He may be a highly advanced prototype, but he's quite oblivious to most social ques. I mean he didn't even know that you guys touching hands so often was a form of flirting until I asked about it." He continued then sat next to Markus. "I don't think he'll listen, if it's _you_." Simon said. Markus looked at him his brows furrowed. 

"That sounds like you're offering to go and talk to him." Markus said as he sat up more to look Simon in the eye. Simon smiled and shrugged his shoulders again. 

"I'm sick of seeing you like this, if it takes me giving him a gentle push to get him to finally come and talk. To get him to come back, I will do it." Simon said looking at him. "Besides Hank called me and told me I should be the one to talk to Connor. He's been as much of a wreck as you have been apparently." He said before standing up. 

"Really? Hank asked you to talk to him?" Markus asked his brows furrowed in frustration. Simon frowned and crossed his arms. 

"You know well enough, that Hank would not ask the person who upset his adoptive son, to talk to that upset adoptive son." Simon said raising a brow. Markus grumbled a bit, hating that Simon was right all the time especially _now_. 

"You don't have to tell him he should come back... I know he's the one really hurting. But tell him I just want to talk to him; he doesn't even have to be face to do it." Markus said. Simon sighed and patted his shoulder. 

"We can only trust that he'll come after I try to talk to him." Simon said before turning to leave. He stopped at the doorway looking over at Markus. "You know... He loves you Markus. He told me himself. Though, I'm sure you'd like to hear it from him." he said before leaving. Markus chuckled softly then sighed softly putting his face back into his hand. 

* * *

Simon sighed a bit as he stepped out of the automated cab. He wasn't what to expect, he wasn't entirely sure if Connor would even talk to him. Unlike Connor he didn't have predictive analysis, he just had to hope this would work out. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door, as soon as he knocked on the door Hank opened the door. 

"Just in time. Now, be gentle with my boy alright? You and I both know how is. So be, kind to him as usual. Talk some sense into him." Hank said patting his shoulder letting Simon in. "Connor you've got a visitor!" He called before walking out to his car. Simon sighed a bit as he walked into the living room, Connor looked over to him with his old more stoic face. 

"So, it was you that Hank told to come to talk to me." He said before turning his attention back to Sumo petting him gently. 

"I don't know what you think I came here to talk about... But I wanted to check on you." Simon said as he sat on the couch next to Connor. 

"I'm fine..." Connor said as he ruffled Sumo's fur. 

"You aren't... But I think we need to talk about what you saw that night." Simon said looking at Connor seriously. Connor shook his head. 

"I know what I saw- I saw that Markus is with North... and I'm just a fool for thinking I meant anything to Markus." Connor muttered sadly. Simon frowned and huffed. 

"You saw North kiss Markus and that's the conclusion you made?" Simon asked looking at him. Connor kept his eyes on Sumo petting him gently. Simon sighed "Connor, Markus is in love with you. The only reason North was even there was because she wouldn't let Markus leave the room, and he agreed cause she told him she had something important about you to tell him." He said. Connor stopped petting Sumo but still didn't look at Simon. 

"If he's _so_ in love with me... Why hasn't he said anything?" Connor asked sadly. "Why didn't he ever tell me? Or was I just too late? And North beat me?" He asked. Simon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

"I don't believe that you were programmed to be the perfect detective and couldn't see that Markus has tried everything with you. He settled with what he could get from you, he lives to be around you and sit on that piano with you." He said. "Markus felt terrible about what you saw. You should know he doesn't look at North like that." Simon said seriously. 

"Well it didn't look that way!" He snapped. "She's always all over him anyway! And glares at me whenever I'm near him. She's also a woman so she's beat me there!" Connor exclaimed. Sumo whimpered and went off to his usual spot. 

"Connor. Look at me." Simon said firmly Connor kept his eyes trained on the corner of the tv stand. Simon sighed "You can't keep avoiding him like this. You can't avoid this forever." He said grabbing Connor's shoulder turning him so he could look him in the eyes. "Markus hasn't touched that piano since you left that night, he's had two different joint replacements and he hasn't done anything but pace in that room and hope you walk in and somehow forgive him." Simon said sincerely. Connor finally looked at him his brows furrowed. 

"He hasn't played the piano?... At all?" He asked softly. Simon put his hand out to Connor retracting his skin revealing his plastic hand underneath. 

"I can show you. These past few months have been hell for him... All he wants is talk to you. If you don't believe me, I'll show you." Simon offered. Connor bit his lip and put his hand on Simon's retracting his skin. He closed his eyes and connected with Simon. 

___

 _"Come on Markus. You've got to sit_ _down._ _" Simon said. Markus was pacing back and forth in the music room his face looked wet._

_"How the hell can I sit down? He has responded to anything from me... He hasn't shown up to any meetings... How do I know he's not rebooting somewhere because North pulled that damn stunt... And I won't even know!" Markus shouted irritated._

_____

_This memory was different Markus was sitting on a_ _makeshift_ _hospital bed with his legs detached while his joints were being repaired and replaced. He was leaning against the table next to him staring at the wall._

_"I told you, you were going to snap your joints Markus." Simon scolded._

_"I don't care about my damn joints... He still hasn't talked to me." Markus said shaking his head. The other androids finished up and set his legs into place._

_"Markus... Maybe you should-" He felt shock jump through his body Markus slammed his fist on the table._

_"Maybe NOTHING." He shouted. "Maybe nothing... I've lost him. And it's all because I'm_ _too_ _stupid to just tell him how I felt." Markus said in low_ _staticky_ _voice._

_____

_"North you have no right to call anyone a coward!" Markus shouted._

_"What?! He hasn't shown up since our little kiss. He's nothing but a coward! If he gave a damn about you or his feelings. He'd be back or at least here asking why!" She snapped back._

_"Don't you dare. He did nothing wrong to you! And yet you pulled that stupid thing, because what?! You thought me and you had something?" Markus argued. "We had nothing North. I'm just your friend and your leader North!" He shot back._

_"You wouldn't be here without me behind you! He was trying to kill you! He had you at gun point. He's killed our_ _own._ _Why_ _would you want that? I was by your side!" North snarled._

_"No. You wouldn't be here. You'd have nothing but that old freighter and waiting to just die without me choosing to lead!_ ** _You_** _expected me to do as you wanted,_ ** _you_ ** _expected me to protest how_ ** _you_** _wanted me to, react how_ ** _you_** _wanted me to!" Markus snapped. "With Connor I was just me! I've never had to prove myself. I've never had to please him._ **_Not once_** _." Markus snarled to North. North blinked looking somewhat shocked._

_"Please. Both of you need to separate. We are still on the same team." Simon finally interjected standing between the two._

____

_Another came up, it was in the music room again. This time Markus sat at the piano facing it. He leaned on the end of the piano tapping one note, as if he was trying to make himself play again. He heard him sigh as he sat up again._

_"Come on Markus, you can play something... Anything, come on." Markus muttered to himself. He watched as Markus struck the keys, but each one sounded sour and didn't go together. Markus groaned and hit the keys hard before putting his head in his hands. After a while he sat up and leaned his head back looking up to the sky light. "Carl... What am I supposed to do? I was lost before this... But now I don't even know my own thoughts. I don't know who I am anymore... What should I do Carl?" Markus pleaded._

* * *

Connor pulled his hand back gasping, tears streamed down his cheeks. He furrowed his brows looking at his hand then at Simon. He closed his eyes and looked down at his lap. 

"I didn't think I even had any effect on him... I thought. If I left- Everything would go back to normal for him, and he could be happy without me 'following him around like a poodle' like Hank says I do to him." Connor said fumbling with the coin in his hand. 

"Well, he didn't know you were there that night. He was waiting for you, normally no one bothers him in the music room. And I generally keep everyone out too. But North slipped by." He said watching Connor. "He still wants to see you, he's been waiting for you since that day." He added 

"I don't know. What do I even say?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Sorry? ‘I love you’? I'm sorry I ignored you and avoided you for four months, I thought you were with North?" He asked looking at Simon. The blonde android bit his lip and felt the pain that was on Connor's face. 

"I honestly can't tell you Connor. But Markus misses you, he isn't the same without you around. He isn't _Markus_ and from what Hank has told me you aren't yourself either. You two were made for each other." Simon said smiling a bit. "Metaphorically, not literally." He said patting Connor's shoulder. "I'm not sure how much I helped, _but_ regardless of what happen. You guys need to talk to each other, for both of your sake." Simon said sighing. "I should get back to Jericho soon..." He stood slowly and looked at Connor. "Just talk to Markus... He told me it doesn't even have be face to face." He offered before turning to leave. 

"Simon?" Connor asked. Simon stopped and turned to look at him. "Thank you for coming to talk to me, I'll think about going to talk to him." He said looking up at him. Simon smiled a bit and nodded slightly. 

"Of course. Take care of yourself." He said warmly before leaving the house.

Once the door clicked close Connor buried his face into his hands, he felt stupid. This whole time he thought that he was making it easier on Markus to just cut himself out of his life, Markus looked composed enough during his broadcasted speeches. But Markus was just as stressed as he was, breaking himself down and wasn't finding his usual activities fun or with it. He was causing Markus pain, he didn't fix anything. He frowned and looked at Sumo.

"Am I really that oblivious Sumo?" He asked the St. Bernard. Sumo tilted his head before whining lowly. He nodded and hugged his knees to hist chest. "I still don't know if I can face him after all this time." Connor said to himself leaning his head on his knees. Sumo whined again before growling lowly.

It wasn't until a week had gone by that Connor finally worked up the courage to go to 'New Jericho'. He anxiously tapped his foot before walking into the church, he kept his head down as he walked really only coming to talk to Markus. Before he could get to the hallway to the piano room he spotted North. In the direct way he needed to go, he frowned a bit then took a deep breath forcing himself to walk towards her.

"Excuse me, I need to get through." He said simply. North looked to him frowning.

"What are you doing here? Finally feel bad enough to reciprocate?" She snapped at him. Connor frowned keeping his gaze down.

"I just want to speak to Markus." He said lowly. 

"You gonna leave for good then?" North asked crossing her arms. "You really think he wants to see you now? He's playing piano again." She said. Connor frowned and clenched his fist. "Looks like he doesn't need you to make music anymore." She scoffed before walking past him bumping him with his shoulder. Connor frowned and walked down the hallway, when he finally came to the door way of the music room he found himself unable to walk in. He stared at the ground, his body telling him to turn around and leave. That this room wasn't where he belonged, that it wasn't _his_ anymore. He closed his eyes as his stress levels began to rise again, his legs shaking with him fighting against the want to run. His eyes snapped open as he heard the piano beginning to play. He felt like he was suffocating now, North was right... Markus was playing, maybe he was over him now, maybe he was too late. But, the sound of it didn't seem that way. It was slow, quiet, and _sad_. Connor stayed listening as it continued, it kept the same tone before the keys turned sour. Connor frowned and finally turned the corner.

"That's the _saddest_ song you've ever played" He said half joking, standing in the door way. Markus stood quickly turning to face Connor. 

"You're here..." Markus said softly gripping the edge of the piano. Connor shifted his weight on his feet looking down at the ground in front of him. 

"I-I... I'm sorry Markus. I didn't know what to do I just-" Connor stuttered. Markus frowned and walked to him lifting his chin up to look him in the eyes.

"It isn't your fault, at all. Do you understand that?" Markus said firmly. "It's mine- I should've told you how I felt. So that this whole thing wouldn't have happened." He said cupping Connor's cheek.

"So... So you don't feel anything for North?" He asked looking up at Markus. 

"No, I never have. It's always been you for me, for who knows how long." Markus said softly. "I just didn't know how to get through to you, I thought that maybe I was just reading what we had wrong. That what I felt was just one sided, but at some point I noticed you weren't objective to how I acted around you. When I purposely touched you hand or stood close to you." Markus said smiling a bit. Connor smiled and put his hand over Markus' hand.

"I should've told you too. But, seeing that kiss... I-I panicked and then I just ran away. I didn't know what to do aside from get as far away from it as possible." Connor said. "I should have stayed and asked what was going on. But we aren't even together, I didn't have a right to be upset over it. But I did. Then I avoided you and everyone else so I wouldn't have to hear how stupid I was being about the whole thing. Or how I should get over it, because we weren't together." He rambled on, not hearing Markus trying to get him to stop or calling his name. "I was being a coward. But I couldn't face you, I didn't want to see you with her again. I didn't want to chance that I misinterperted everything that was going on between us. And I was just-"

"Connor!" Markus shouted grabbing the sides of his face and shaking him gently. Connor stopped talking looking up at Markus wide-eyed. " _Stop talking_. I basically just confessed to you and you're still rambling on about how you left for so long." He said chuckling softly. "You just have to respond." Markus said simply looking into his eyes. Connor opened his mouth trying to think of what to say then shut it unable to find the right words to articulate how he felt. Then took one of Markus' hands into his retracting his skin to open up their interface. Markus furrowed his brows before retracting his skin as well connecting to Connor.

___

_He was overlooking the neighborhood in the abandoned building Markus liked to go to when he wanted to be alone. He could feel what Connor felt, the warmth in his chest and the comfort, soon his gaze was brought up. Connor was leaning against Markus. Connor gazed at Markus briefly before looking down at their hands. Their pinkies were just barely touching. He saw Connor's stress level rising as he slowly nudged Markus' pinky with his own, then dropping when Markus hooked their pinkies together._

_____

_A new memory came up, Markus remembers this clearly too. It was a month after Markus began to play piano again, Connor had just started coming in to listen. Markus recognized his feelings way before Connor did, so Markus was playing to convey his feelings for Connor. He felt the same warmth in his chest and comfort as Connor leaned against him._

_He was seeing and feeling all of the emotions Connor was feeling during these moments that he had himself. Connor had committed this to **his** memory too. Connor was fully relaxed and happy next to Markus._

_____

_The next one was different, he could feel the stress levels in Connor being almost too high. Simon sat across from him, his usual comforting look on his face._

_"Connor I think you're overthinking quite a bit." Simon said gently._

_"But I- I don't understand why I am reacting the way I am when Markus and I are alone. I enjoy when we are alone, doing nothing in particular. Even if we aren't talking. I find myself wanting to be around him more and more. Hank even made fun of me, I think, about how much time we spend together." Connor said shaking his head, his brows furred as he thought seriously about what he was feeling. "I even enjoy the small times that he touches my hand, or shoulder, or even when we stand a little too close." He continued._

_"Connor, do you not hear yourself?" Simon asked curiously. Connor looked at him confused._

_"What do you mean?" He asked._

_"These things you're talking about. Does anyone else make you feel that way?" Connor shook his head. "Do you think that Markus does these things on purpose?" Simon asked._

_"Well Markus is kind. He's kind to everyone, he pats you and Josh on the shoulder quite often." Connor said. "I thought maybe I was overthinking it." He continued shrugging his shoulders. "Though, it may be because I listen to him play the piano so often. He plays very beautiful music, and his 'hide away' as he calls it. Is a beautiful place to be as well. Markus says he likes the quiet it has there. It feels like no one pressures him to be something there." Connor said smiling softly to himself. Markus felt the warmth rise in Connor's chest again._

_"After saying all that, have you considered that maybe you're in **love** with Markus?" Simon asked raising a brow. Markus felt Connor's heart stutter at those words and his stress levels fluctuated from too high and just uncomfortable. _

_"Wha-what? Do you think... Am I?" Connor stuttered. Markus could feel the heat rising inside of Connor. "Do you think Markus... knows or maybe even feels the same way possibly?" He asked looking at Simon._

_"Well, I know for a fact that no one else is allowed to be in that music room. Markus has never let anyone listen to him play before. And even I don't know where Markus' 'hide away' is." Simon said smiling a bit. "What ever Markus feels, you are definitely special to him." He said smiling warmly._

* * *

Markus carefully laced their fingers together after Connor stopped showing him his memories and emotions. Connor looked up at him, a look of hope in his soft brown eyes. He smiled gently and pressed their foreheads together before opening up their connection again, this time through their foreheads. He let Connor feel what he was feeling, how many of Connor's smiles Markus committed to memory, how he had saved images of Connor petting Sumo with a big smile on his face, when he first discovered how much he liked the garden at the church and analyzing every flower and how to care for them. Connor closed his eyes letting Markus _feel_ him again, squeezing his hand gently. It felt like his head was spinning as they both shared their feelings with each other. Connor slowly pulled back tears slowly streaming down his cheeks as he looked up at Markus.

"I love you Markus." He whispered. Markus smiled his own cheeks wet from his own tears.

"I love you too Connor." Markus said softly before leaning down to gently kiss Connor gently, Connor was hesitant at first before kissing him back. He carefully wrapped his arms around the tanned androids neck, who had one hand on his waist and the other on the back of the brunette's head. They slowly pulled apart looking into each others eyes before chuckling and pressing their foreheads together again. "We're both stupid aren't we?" Markus asked chuckling softly. Connor nodded and kissed him again briefly before pulling back. 

"Yes we are." He said simply as he laid his head on Markus' chest. 

North sighed as she stood up from leaning against the wall beside the door way, having listened to everything that the two androids had said to one another. She wiped the tears from her face and smiled a bit to herself, she wished she had understood how the two felt about each other before she did what she did. She knows now that she had no chance in being with Markus and just ended up hurting two people she cared about. Maybe she'll apologize to Connor when they both fully made up, after all she heard, she knows that the two were made for the other. 


	7. First Time

Markus hadn't expected much when he and Connor had gotten together. He knew that getting Connor used to the idea of them being a couple would take a while. Considering it took nearly a month for Connor to allow him to hold his hand in front of their usual group of friends, which was more adorable to Markus than annoying or irritating. He can feel how embarrassed Connor got when they got caught together in 'New Jericho', Connor clammed up when it came to public displays of affection. Markus didn't mind it, because behind closed doors Connor never detached himself from Markus' lap or arms. Markus labelled him, what humans would say a 'cuddle bug', Connor was happy with the name. More often then not when they were alone Connor was snuggled up to Markus, putting himself into Markus' lap, or wrapping himself around the RK200 and refused to let him move until they both had a full recharge. Then again, it took Connor a month to finally kiss him on the lips. Markus got slightly eager when it happened, the next few times they kissed Markus jumped the gun and slipped his tongue in, escalating it into a heated make out session. Connor turned into putty in Markus' lap _and_ came in his pants. He'd initially made fun of Connor, but toned it down once he realized his boyfriend was truly embarrassed. 

The recent weeks of their relationship Connor had been escalating their intimacy, Markus wasn't complaining he definitely enjoyed it. Though he wasn't sure how much he could hold back, he almost lost it when Connor happily sat himself in his lap while he played piano. Then wiggled his hips until Markus couldn't help but grind up against Connor's ass. Don't even get him started on the sudden compliance to go to the, now reinvented Eden Club, android only club. Where they danced and grinded enough to make Markus body a little too warm. The night after they spent in Markus' private room in Jericho making out with some heavy petting, but never took it any further because Connor had stopped him. Their last few dates have ended with Connor pulling him into a secluded place to make out and run his hands over Markus' chest. Not to mention their previous night together, He and Connor had just finished doing minor repairs on each other. Before Markus could process what was going on Connor was in his lap kissing him and his jaw, Markus' hands immediately gripped Connor's ass. They continued their motions progressively getting more and more hot, until they were _rudely_ interrupted by Connor getting called to a case for a potential hate crime against an android.

Markus felt like he was going nuts, all he could think about Connor. Not that he didn't think about his boyfriend all the time, because he did, just not in the way he was thinking of him now. Normally his memory would be replaying the more innocent images of Connor he had stored, like when he'd hum to certain songs, or his small smile, or the way he snuggled up to Markus like a puppy seeing their owner for the first time in days. _Now_ all he could think of Connor's moans, hands and ass on him. It wasn't helping him focus on anything, he was thankful that he had no scheduled meetings for the day so he could _try_ to clear his head. Markus was laying back on his bed, breathing slowly to cool and 'relax' his system. All of what his boyfriend was doing was putting every computing system he had into overdrive. Currently that specific boyfriend was on a stake out so he wasn't going to see him for days.

Now Markus wasn't going to jump Connor's wires, as much as he wanted to, Connor had to warm up to it. The RK800 was still somewhat shy about Markus initiating intimacy, so Markus let Connor come to him. It was cute, Markus compared it to having to let a timid puppy come up to him to be pet. Connor had the big puppy dog eyes to match, Markus was weak to them. He was completely unable to say no to them and when the RK800 used them right which he _always_ did. The last request Connor had ended with Markus' signature coat not being his for a month, because Connor had asked to borrow it while laying on his chest and looking up at him with those big soft brown eyes. Markus _had_ to say yes to him, his systems gave him no other option, _but_ to say yes. He loved and hated how much Connor had an effect on his computing systems, without even trying. Markus can think back to the first time Connor changed in front of him, the RK800 didn't know how to pick up on many social ques, so he didn't see a reason to warn Markus that he was going to change. He just began to strip in his room to get into comfortable clothing. He remembers his entire processor and vision glitching out from the shock, then he covered his eyes before he could see much more. It was when they had their first kiss, ironically.

\---

"Markus, why are you covering your eyes?" He asked facing Markus in only his briefs. 

"I- I don't know. My hands moved before I could process it." He heard Connor walk to him pulling his hands away slowly. 

"We _are_ a couple Markus. You can see me like this." Connor said looking up at him still holding his hands. Markus felt like he couldn't breathe, and he didn't even need to breathe. 

"I know, I just wasn't expecting to see you undress so suddenly." Markus said lacing his and Connor's fingers together. "I think a warning next time that would be helpful." He said chuckling. Connor nodded and leaned forward to press their lips together, Markus' eyes widened before moving his hand to cup the back Connor's head and melting into the kiss.

___

Markus was too lost in thought to notice that Connor had entered the room. When he felt a weight on his waist, he nearly threw the RK800 of himself. Of course, Markus couldn't easily throw the android off so easily, the RK800 was built to be extremely tactile and respond quickly to any opposing force. So, Connor had already positioned himself so that he could hold himself steady.

"You need to keep your guard up Markus. I could've easily killed you, if it wasn't me." He said. Markus couldn't tell if Connor was teasing him or actually scolding him. Connor pressed a finger to the tip of his nose. "Markus- you're spacing out again." Connor said in a more serious tone. Markus chuckled moved the other android's hand.

"Sorry, I've been quite preoccupied with thoughts of you. So, if my guard is dropped its your fault." Markus teased before moving to quickly pin Connor underneath him. The RK800 gasped audibly holding onto Markus' biceps glaring at him a bit, before he could say anything back Markus plopped on top of him pressing his face into Connor's neck. 

"This is unfair Markus." He mumbled as he put his arms around Markus. "I can't say anything in defense when you do things like this." Connor continued as he drew small circles on Markus' back. The android on top of him simply groaned in response tucking his arms underneath Connor's back. The RK800 decided he'd let it go this time and enjoy his boyfriend's weight on top of him. After a few minutes passed he finally spoke. "Markus is our relationship moving too slowly?" He asked rather bluntly. Markus immediately shot up propping himself up on his hands looking down at Connor.

"No, not at all. Why?" He asked his brows furrowed. Connor scrunched his brows together looking away as if to think about his response.

"Well... I read that most couples by their fourth or fifth month of dating. They have sex." He said looking back at Markus. Markus huffed and shook his head.

"Not all relationships move at the same pace. I've told you before, I don't mind not having sex. I'm okay with waiting for you, until you are _sure_ you are ready." Markus said seriously. Connor pouted a bit moving his arms up to wrap them around Markus' neck.

"But even North said-" Markus put a hand over Connor's mouth to stop him from finishing whatever sentence he was going to say. 

"I don't really care what North said. I know it takes time for you to adjust to things like that. I don't want overwhelm you, or push you into it and you not be ready for it. I don't want to make it a bad experience for you." He said moving his hand off. Connor smiled and nodded before pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Markus leaned into the kiss, shifting slightly to just prop himself on his forearms. The RK800 let out a soft moan as Markus' tongue licked over his lower lip, he parted his lips letting Markus lead. Connor shivered as Markus moved his tongue against his, he ran his hand over the back of his boyfriend's head. He touched over the port that was at the back of his neck, the android above him moaned and pulled back a bit.

"Markus..." He whispered looking up at him, his pupils dilated from lust. 

"Yes baby?" Markus said running a hand through the brunette's hair.

"I'm ready." He said softly. Markus pulled back further to look over his face to make sure he was serious.

"Are you sure?" The Markus asked cupping the android underneath him cheek. Connor nodded and smiled kissing his palm gently putting his hand over Markus', retracting his skin. Markus did the same, feeling how much Connor wanted this, he smiled and returned the feeling. 

"I want you Markus." He said smiling. Markus nodded and leaned down to kiss him again, he was going to take his time. Connor was opening up and telling him he wanted this, he wanted Markus to be _his first_. It may also be his first, but he extensively researched so that he could be good for Connor. Now he was going to ensure that his and his boyfriend's first time was going to be memorable. Markus kissed his neck and jaw, carefully nipping at the RK800's neck he pushed up Connor's shirt. Markus kissed in the middle of his chest then took his nipple into his mouth, biting gently and rolling his tongue over it. Connor moaned and held the back of his head arching his back, he didn't know he could _feel_ anything from there. Markus smiled and continued to tease his chest using a hand to pinch and play with the other nipple. The pale android underneath him writhed and shifted his hips, biting the back of his hand trying to hold back his moans. The tanned android pulled back and trailed kisses down his body, kissing and nipping at the freckles and beauty marks on his skin. 

"You're so beautiful." He whispered against his skin as he unbuttoned Connor's jeans before he unzipped them pulling them down. He kissed his hip then just underneath his navel. The pale android tensed at the kiss, each one sent a fuzzy tingly feeling up his wire spine. He didn't know what to do with the feeling, but he wanted more. Markus tugged down his briefs kissing his thighs as he worked his way up to the base of Connor's cock. He licked up the underside of it, Connor gasped and gripped the sheets tightly raising his hips. 

"Markus-" He whined as Markus teased him slowly, licking over his tip and sucking on it. "P-please... It feels good." He whimpered before Markus took him completely in his mouth sucking slowly as he bobbed his head. Connor let out a choked moan his legs jolting up next to Markus' head, he brought his hands to hold onto his boyfriend's shoulders. Trying to find something to ground himself to, because his brain wasn't working. All of his touch sensory processors were being overloaded all at once, his internal system was heating up to an uncomfortable degree. He breathed quickly in effort to cool them down. All the while Markus was sucking and bobbing his head on his cock. A hot tight feeling was building in the pit of his stomach, he bucked his hips and arched his back. "Ma-Markus- I feel strange" He panted out his voice somewhat staticy. 

"It's okay, just relax and let it happen." Markus said soothingly as he lifted up Connor's legs pushing a finger against his hole. He let out a low groan when he felt wetness on his finger. "Fuck- did you know you that you had a self-lubricating function?" He asked as he rubbed over the other android's hole. Connor tensed and bit his lip as he pushed out more of the lube. He growled lowly and moved down spreading the soft mounds of flesh licking over his hole. The RK800 threw his head back moaning out as more of his wetness gushed out of him. Markus dipped his tongue inside Connor, moaning at how he clenched down on his tongue. Connor arched and his legs closed around Markus' head. The RK200 grunted and pried his legs open thrusting his tongue into the squirming android above him. 

"I-I'm gonna- Markus!" He out right screamed as he came onto his stomach. Markus pulled back as he felt the other go lax, he chuckled at the sight of Connor panting heavy and bleary eyed. "Was that an orgasm?" The android asked in a fucked out voice. He chuckled and moved up to kiss him gently.

"Yes, how was it?" Markus asked as he cupped Connor's cheek kissing his jaw gently. 

"Good, it was so good." He panted running a hand over Markus' chest and stomach. "Markus I want to feel more." He said before kissing Markus retracting the skin on his hand opening up his side of their connection, Markus hummed lowly into the kiss. The skin on his chest pulled back completing their connection. He moaned pulling back and leaned into Connor's hand. "I want more." He said again. Markus nodded before sitting up a bit to remove his shirt and tug down his pants and boxers. Connor bit his lip as he ran his hands over Markus' abs, feeling Markus tense under his touch. He trailed his hand down to the base of his cock stroking Markus' cock slowly. He glanced down and felt his artificial heart stop, he expected Markus to be above average, which was the appeal to androids having a sexual function. But Markus was _huge,_ all of his scanners said so, he licked his lips slowly as he stroked Markus teasing his tip with his thumb. Markus moaned and bucked forward leaning over Connor, he kissed his neck before biting down. Connor gasped and tilted his head to the side. "Mar-Markus please..." He begged. Markus nodded against him, kissing his neck as he spread the RK800's legs lining himself up to his wet hole. 

"Relax for me baby." Markus whispered into his ear as he slowly pushed into Connor. The RK800 gasped and arched his back up, a slight uncomfortable feeling spread through his lower half, but prickles of pleasure buzzed underneath it. He whimpered as he felt Markus stretch him further than he thought, like he'd break and he wanted to be broken. Connor ignored all the alerts about the potential threat that was Markus' cock, which he'd laugh at later, but right now it was turning him on in ways he didn't want to admit too. Markus bit down on his lip hard resisting the urge to just thrust forward into Connor's tight heat. "You feel so damn good, so fucking perfect." He groaned into Connor's ear, making the other push out more lubricant. He gasped lowly as he slid in completely, he bit down on the side of Connor's neck trying to restrain himself from thrusting roughly into Connor.

"Markus..." He all but whispered putting his hand on the back of the tan android's neck, retracting his skin to open their connection. Markus kissed the spot he bit as he completed their connection moaning as he felt the pleasure Connor was feeling. The love his boyfriend was feeling, all his emotions, the staticy feeling that was buzzing through him. He kissed Connor as he reciprocated the emotions, pleasure and fuzzy feeling he felt while like this. The feeling of needing to just chase the pleasure he felt turning into a warmth in his chest and want to make Connor feel good. "I love you." He said lowly before kissing Markus again. Markus smiled into the kiss thrusting slow and deep into him, Connor gasped and moaned arching up into Markus. "Ma- Markus please. I need more." He begged. The tan android smirked and kissed him roughly before thrusting faster and harder. The pale android moaned loudly wrapping his legs around his waist rocking his hips in time with Markus' thrusts. 

The pace changed as Markus found a new angle to thrust into his boyfriend. This one hitting a bundle of wires that acted as his prostate dead on with each thrust. Though he was big enough to just rut into Connor and grind against it. Connor was moaning and gasping his name, his voice glitching out and turning into static as Markus' thrusts got rougher. His legs were now over Markus' chest and hung over his shoulders. The tan android had a firm grip on his thighs, leaning down to kiss and bite them on occasion, sucking on the skin there until there was a definite mark left behind. He could feel how much Connor was feeling it by how his thighs tensed, how he clenched around him with each thrust, and how his head dipped back. He could see Connor's heat levels rising as he was reaching his limit. Markus used it as a distraction as he was reaching his own climax, he thrusted harder leaning forward bending his boyfriend in half. Putting his legs by his head, he propped himself on his forearms thrusting harder and deeper into Connor.

"Markus- I-i! I'm close again" He moaned out and gripped Markus' shoulder and the sheets. Markus nodded kissing him roughly as he thrusted faster, he pulled his hips back until just his tip was inside Connor, slamming into him. Connor outright screamed as Markus slammed into his prostate, he came onto his stomach an overwhelming hot and electric feeling shot through his body. His vision whiting out and his voice box gave out turning his last moan into static and glitched out noise. Markus grunted lowly thrusting a few more times before he came inside Connor, slowly thrusting as he rode out both of their orgasms. He panted heavily before pulling out of Connor and laying beside him. Connor laid back his legs limp and his vision still coming back to him. 

"That was-" Markus began.

" _Amazing._ " Connor finished through their personal server. Markus smiled and kissed him gently. " _You were so good, amazing... Next time I want more than one round._ " He said to Markus. 

"We can do that once your voice box recovers I want to hear more from you." He said before kissing his cheek. "I love you baby." He whispered.

" _I love you too._ " Connor replied kissing Markus softly.


	8. Don't Make a Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Most would say Connor was the silent type, barely spoke, more or less a reaction noise. Markus knew better, he knew what made Connor tick, let alone make him respond. Either pinching his side, running a hand through his hair, or when he can get away with it grab his ass. With his usual silence, one would assume he'd be silent in bed. Again, Markus _knew_ that wasn't true. 

Prime example was him having to silence Connor as he fucked him with his fingers against the wall of the church. They were just out of view, but if they made noise they'd be found out. It wasn't his fault that Connor was currently moaning into his hand, legs shaking, back arched with Markus' fingers knuckle deep in him. Connor shouldn't have been swaying his hips like that, wearing such tight pants, or been away for work so long. Markus was deprived of touching his boyfriend He leaned to Connor's ear. 

"You like it like this don't you? You enjoy the risk of being caught. You want to be watched." He growled into his ear. Connor whimpered and bucked his hips onto Markus' fingers. His knees nearly gave out once Markus' fingers hit his prostate. Connor didn't deny it though, he enjoyed the risk. Thankfully he had one hand up against the wall of the church and the other held onto the hand around his mouth. The thrill of possibly being caught while fucking himself onto Markus' fingers. Something about being designed to be stoic, composed, and serious detective; riled up the RK800 in ways he couldn’t describe. In all honesty, it was Markus’ _he_ was the one who found out and has continued to exploit it. Though Connor wasn’t exactly complaining, he loved moments like this where he could just hand over the control to Markus. What came with that, _kink_ is what Connor discovered it was called, came another thing he liked during sex. He _liked_ praise, pet names, having things in his mouth _especially_ Markus, and calling Markus _Daddy_. 

He moaned then bit down on Markus' fingers trying to keep quiet. The RK200 was going to have dents in his fingers after this, that was going to be _difficult_ to explain. Though he didn’t really care about that right now, he was close, and he **needed** release, Markus smirked as he felt Connor clench down on his fingers. "Already? You're so easy to please baby. Such a needy slut." He growled. Connor whimpered at his words nearly cumming just from his words. 

" Please. Please Markus let me cum" Connor begged. His thighs trembled trying to push himself over the edge. The RK800 felt like his body was lit up and being shocked with the amount electrical pleasure shot up his spine. He looked back then turned his head to kiss Markus. Markus moaned and pushed his fingers hard into Connor's prostate. Connor came with a desperate whimper. Markus continued to thrust his fingers helping Connor ride out his orgasm. 

"That's _it_ baby, you’re so good cumming for me. You feel good?" He asked soothingly as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Connor panted and fell to his knees. He nodded before turning to face Markus. Connor pressed his face to Markus' crotch. 

"Daddy~" a shiver went down Markus' spine as a deep groan left his lips. "You're so hard, why didn't you just fuck me with this?" He purred, his voice staticky and glitching, as he mouthed Markus through his pants. Markus tilted his head back running a hand through Connor’s hair gripping it tight. 

"Baby, if I did you would have been screaming. And I can't have that, I can't have anyone hear you, or _see_ you like this" Markus said gruffly biting his lip as Connor unzipped his pants and licked over his cock through his boxer briefs 

"Then let me suck it Markus... I want your cock." He whined as he rubbed his face against Markus' crotch. Markus smirked, this was another side Markus loved, the needy _vocal_ side of Connor. If Markus ever said he was like this, Connor would admittedly deny it and probably kick his ass. But that was not his concern right now. 

"Go ahead baby, suck my dick. Be good and let me fuck your throat." He growled. Connor mewled in response wiggling his hips and kissing Markus' cock through his boxer briefs. He then slid them down and let his cock spring out. He audibly moaned at the sight holding the base and pressing his cheek to it. 

"You're so big daddy, I love your cock so much~" he purred before kissing and licking his tip. Markus groaned, tugging at the RK800’s hair harder. "Daddy, you need to be quiet..." He teased before wrapping his lips around Markus' tip and sucking eagerly. Markus growled lowly. 

"You don't make commands, now be a good boy and take my cock" he demanded. Connor moaned as Markus took a firm tug on his hair. He slowly began to bob his head rubbing his tongue against the underside of his cock and swirling his tongue around the tip each time he came back up. Markus panted lowly trying to stay quiet himself but was getting impatient about Connor's pace. "Faster" he growled. Connor smirked and went slower trying to provoke Markus into thrusting roughly into his mouth. "I said faster '' he ordered gripping his hair tighter. Connor smiled and bobbed his head evenly pulling back to flick his tongue over the tip. Markus growled and pulled Connor's head down so his nose was against his happy trail. He knew Connor could take it, he trained Connor's throat well enough to take his cock without choking. As if he _could_ choke, though he still made the noises as if he was. He knew it made Markus more aggressive and struck a chord in him that Connor liked to strum until Markus broke him. Besides Connor's mouth was made for sucking cock, so he learned quick. Connor hummed and held the back of Markus' thighs prepared for him to thrust. 

"You're such a cock slut." He said with a smirk as he began to thrust into Connor's mouth. Connor moaned and closed his eyes enjoying how rough Markus handled him. Markus bit his lip stifling grunts and groans as he chased his own orgasm. Connor swallowed around his cock hollowing his cheeks and moaning to provide extra simulation on his cock. Markus' hips stuttered "Fuck. Look at me. Look at me baby." He panted already close. Connor smiled and looked up at him innocently. His big brown eyes looked so sweet but damn flithy when he was stuffed full of his cock whether it be his mouth or hole. Connor knew just how much it affected his boyfriend. And that did it for Markus he threw his head back and let out a groan as he came down Connor's throat still thrusting slowly riding out his orgasm. Finally stilled and pulled out of Connor's mouth, who swallowed the last of his cum and licked his lips. His eyes were glazed over happily loving how good Markus tasted. 

"Did I do good daddy?" He asked in a raspy voice. 

"So good baby, Daddy is going to reward you nicely tonight." He said petting Connor's head. The RK800 leaned into his touch happily. 

  
  



	9. More than Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU  
> NSFW

Connor blushed furiously as he adjusted his skimpy outfit, he had a laced bra on along with panties that cupped his ass beautifully and a short frilly skirt that covered almost nothing, stockings that hugged his thighs, and to top it off black stilettos. What exactly was he wearing this for? A modeling job, he was just testing the wear ability. Or at least that was his excuse to wear it around Markus, they weren't really boyfriends but they also weren't just friends. They were somewhere in that grey area, that they liked each other but wouldn't say and have had sex before.... multiple times, but again they were far from telling each other their feelings. Now with North trying to tell Markus this was all a bad idea he had to up his game and make sure Markus wasn't going anywhere. He wasn't about to let North get in the way of him finally confessing to Markus, or getting fucked so good his eyes cross and he limps for the next two days jacking off to the pain in his ass, because he can still _feel_ Markus. He shivered and wiggled his hips slightly in anticipation. He already prepped himself so Markus could just, slide in and fuck him into oblivion. 

Connor jumped as he heard the door open. He quickly made his way to the living room and sat on the couch to act casual when Markus walked in. 

"Connor? Hey, I'm here. What did you-" Markus' jaw went slack when he saw Connor. "What the hell are you wearing?" he croaked trying to ignore his hard on in his pants. Connor looked over himself and shrugged. 

"Oh, this? Just an outfit for my next photo shoot. I need to get comfy in it." He said as he slowly made his ways to Markus, ensuring each step looked alluring and his heels clicked. Markus swallowed the lump in his throat and looked Connor over, this man was going to be the death of him. 

"D-do you have to wear that now?" He asked looking anywhere _but_ Connor's ass when he turned to move back to the couch to grab the movies he laid out. "You said you needed to show me and tell me something important." He said his voice strained. 

"Yes, I do, I have to break it in. Know that I can flaunt it." He purred as he resumed his position in front of Markus holding the movies. "Tell me, does it look good?" He asked lowly leaning forward to Markus’ ear. "Do I look good Sir?" He said with a smirk knowing that the pet name would set Markus off. Instead of pinning Connor to the nearest wall and dropping the movies, Markus took a steady inhale stepping back from Connor. 

"We need to talk Connor even if this is all you wanted." Connor's expression fell. "This can't continue if we don't talk about what this is..." He said looking down at him. Connor swallowed hard, can't continue? But he thought... No! This can't just stop; Connor didn't even get to talk to him about his feelings yet! He can't lose Markus. "Connor? Are you okay?" He asked placing gentle hands on his shoulders. Connor froze realizing he was shaking. 

"You... You want to end it?" He asked softly not looking at Markus. 

"That's not what I said. Connor, we need to-" Connor looked up at him teary eyed. 

"It's because of North huh? You like her... You don't want me anymore..." He whimpered. "Is it cause I'm a man?" He asked weakly. "I can moan like a woman if It’s better, I can do that for you. I’ll even dress up! " he pleaded. 

"Connor no, I-" Markus began again. 

"Is my hair not long enough? I grow it out!" He said frantically. "Is it because I’m too serious? Or maybe I'm annoying?" He rambled. "I'm sorry, I'll do better. I'll be perfect for you! I can be good; I can be good!" He cried. 

"Connor **stop**. I don't want-" he tried again. 

"Am I not attractive enough? Or maybe not girly or pretty enough?" He said. "I can wear makeup for you! You can even do me from behind, you can pretend I’m a girl." He whimpered. "Please Markus I'll do anything. I'll be good, I'll be goo-" 

"Connor!" Markus shouted grabbing the sides of his face and looking him in the eyes. The shorter man stopped looking at him wide eyed. "Connor Anderson you are fucking _gorgeous_ and _perfect_ . Don't you **ever** think less of yourself. " he said sternly. " **Now** _if you let me finish_. I was trying to say, that we should talk this out. I need to know how you feel... before we continue like this." Markus said gently as he guided Connor down to sit on the couch. Connor nodded slowly sniffling softly. “We don’t do- We said that we wouldn’t do this kind of thing, ‘catch feelings’, but I don’t think that was possible for me... Some where we crossed that line of friends with benefits. And I- I realized I want more than just your body and friendship.” Markus explained. " What I’m trying to say is- I, I uh... I like you more than just a fuck buddy... if you could call us that. " Connor's eyes widened. 

"You... You like me?" He asked softly. Markus nodded slowly anxious to hear Connor's reply. "Me too... I like you too." He said. Markus blushed and laughed shaking his head. 

"God, here I thought you'd reject me..." He said chuckling. "I'm glad you feel the same Connor." He said as he wiped Connor's tears away. "Now stop crying. I don't like seeing you cry." He said firmly. Connor nodded and sniffled slightly moving to put himself in Markus’ lap hugging tightly him burying his face into his neck. 

"Does this mean we start cuddling now? And you know... You won't leave my room like nothing happened?" He asked looking up at him. Markus smiled and kissed him. 

"Yes, we can cuddle. We can cuddle as much as you want. _After_ I nail you against the couch because I know you wore this" he paused to smack Connor's ass for emphasis, tearing a moan out of the pale male. "To tease me. " he said with a smirk. 

"Mission successful?" He asked blushing and pressing against Markus. 

"Mission successful." he said as he lifted Connor and laid him on the couch kissing his neck and jaw. Connor arched his back spreading his legs instantly for Markus. 

"You don't have to wait. You can just fuck me now." He moaned grinding against Markus. 

"Oh no. I'm going to play with you tonight baby. I'm going to make you cum till you beg me to stop." He growled as he palmed Connor's crotch. The pale man moaned and bucked his hips. 

"Fuck- Markus...Please don't-" he whimpered as Markus pushed up his bra and began to suck on his nipples while pinching and teasing the other with his free hand. He quickly shut up after that. Markus was relentless only pressing his fingertips against Connor’s hole but never pushing in, Connor writhed and pressed down trying to feel something inside him. "Please, please. Touch me, anything please." He whined bucking his hips into nothing. His hard cock straining in his panties leaking precum, soaking the lace fabric in it. Markus smirked and moved down to place his head between his thighs. 

Markus slowly licked up his clothed member and relished the moan that came from Connor. He then lifted Connor's legs over his shoulders moving the panties over to expose his hole. 

"Fuck Connor, you prepped yourself before, didn’t you?" He asked looking up at Connor. Connor nodded looking down at him. "God that's hot." He growled before burying his face in between his cheeks and pushing his tongue inside. Connor let out a strung-out broken moan. He wiggled his hips as Markus expertly licked his tight walls knowing every spot Connor liked. He curled and swirled his tongue inside Connor making obscene slurping sounds and moaning. Connor's thighs trembled and his toes curled as Markus pulled his cheeks apart and thrusted his tongue deeper. 

"Markus! _Markus_! Please, I'm close. I wanna cum" he whined. "Let me cum, please" He begged pressing down more on to Markus' tongue. Markus groaned in response and squeezed his thighs rubbing them, Connor let out a high-pitched moan as Markus hit his sensitive spots. He came hard onto his stomach and the laced panties. Markus came up licking his lips before wiping his chin off. 

"Ready for the next part baby?" He asked as he undid his jeans then pulled off his shirt. Connor keened and run his hands up his chest kissing his abs and chest. 

"Anything, anything for you Sir." He purred, his eyes glazed over in lust and need. 

"Good boy, now use your mouth to slick up my cock." He ordered. Connor quickly dropped down and licked up his cock and sucked on the sides moaning at the taste. Connor had never been happier that he an oral fixation, if he didn’t, he wasn’t sure how he’d ever be willing to put _all_ of Markus’ cock in his mouth. Markus tilted his head back groaning in satisfaction as he gripped Connor's hair tight. Connor smiled and decided to put on a show and get on all fours as he sucked Markus' cock shaking his hips and looking up at him as he bobbed his head deeper. He moaned around his member swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to make sure Markus felt amazing. By the sounds Markus was making he was doing a pretty good job.   
  
By now Markus hand a firm grip on Connor's head with both hands thrusting lowly. He bit his lip as he pulled Connor's head back. Connor licked his lips his eyes blissed out, lips red and puffy, with spit running down his chin and neck. Markus smirked at the sight. 

"Lay on your back, spread your legs and hold yourself open for me." He ordered. Connor quickly moved into the position, his ankles near is head and his heels pointed toward the wall as he held his hole open for Markus to gawk at. Markus smiled and pressed his tip at Connor's hole, sinking in easily. Connor's eyes rolled back as Markus slid in, even with preparation nothing could get him ready for Markus' massive cock. Once Markus was fully seated, he began to rock his hips grinding deep inside Connor. The smaller man nearly sobbed in pleasure as he pressed against his prostate so easily. 

"Markus... Fuck there. Please." He whined grinding down onto his cock. Markus smirked and pulled back before thrusting in hard and deep into Connor making him arch his back and cry out. He bit his lip and continued the hard thrusts building a rhythm quickly that had Connor sobbing in pleasure and digging his nails into his back. Pulling Markus down for sloppy kisses. Connor continued his mantras of calling out Markus' name and praises. 

"Baby. Baby, you feel so fucking good. Look good too taking my cock so well. Like you were made for this" Markus growled as he thrusted harder the couch now rocking a bit with his movements. 

"I'm close please, I want to cum. Cum inside, Markus. Fill me up!" He cried as he came on his stomach once more. Soon Markus was groaning and cumming inside Connor. They panted together as they both rode out their orgasms. 

"Fuck... I love you. Connor. I love you" Markus said breathlessly. Connor's eyes widened at those words. He panted heavily smiling as tears welled up in his eyes, he pulled Markus back to look into his mismatched eyes. 

"I love you too. I love you Markus." He said happily as tears streamed down his cheeks. Markus smiled and kissed away his tears before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. 

  



	10. Scenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega AU  
> Where Connor and Markus find eachother by chance.

Connor always knew this would happen. He'd get checked out by _his_ alpha in his heat. What he didn't know is that he would have it happen right now. Tied up with slick going down his thighs and a line of alphas sniffing him to see if they wanted him or _could_ have him. Connor stayed still as every alpha went through, not that he had much of choice but to be still. He was restrained so that he couldn’t fight off or stop the alphas. He _did_ sign up to do this whole ‘scenting’ thing, which was the newest way to find your _mate_ almost immediately. The omega was skeptical, even if he’d heard of the success cases. He was u nsure he’d ever find his mate; he’d never really thought about finding his mate. Connor was more focused on establishing his career as a detective. It wasn’t common for an omega to take such an assertive role, but it proved to be an asset to investigations and interrogations. Within the short 5 years he worked with DPD, he made a name for himself as one of- _if not the best_ detectives on the force. Though he couldn’t have done it without his partne r and father figure Hank, who admittedly was not fond of Connor when they were first partners, but after Connor proved himself insanely useful and nearly machine like in finding things Hank would’ve never noticed. Not to forget the few times he _saved_ Hanks’s life. He quickly took a shine to him, with Hank vouching for him aswell he quickly gained respect in the force. 

He was partially forced to do this by his two best friends Kara and Daniel, who said it was time for him to find his mate. Start a family and settle down, Hank was the nail in the coffin to do this. Connor still did this with enough skepticism to almost make him not agree to the restraining, blindfolding and gagging of himself. _Almost..._

It wasn't until one came up who smelt of cinnamon and vanilla. A foggy feeling clouded his brain, like it was a drug. He shivered as the alpha sniffed him closely, he whined as slick gushed out wetting his thighs. Connor couldn't see the alpha; he was positioned with his back towards all alphas and had a blindfold on. He could tell he was pleased. 

"Do I smell good?" The alpha asked. Connor moaned at the sound of his voice, which was muffled by the gag in his mouth and pressed his ass back to the Alpha to entice him further. The alphas voice was smooth and low, and he had a soothing undertone to it. He was _fucked_ , and he wanted to be. He whimpered as more slick gushed out, he wiggled his hips. Connor turned his head pushing his hips back wanting to entice the alpha that was scoping him out and sniffing him. 

Markus bit his lip as the omega in front of him was already so willing to submit to him. The smell of his slick was driving him nuts, he was so glad he decided to try the whole scent searching thing on a whim. He'd recently gotten desperate for a mate since his heats became more frequent and intense. Toys and relief hotels weren't satisfying him anymore. He figured since he was living comfortably, his body was telling him it was time to mate a proper omega and plant his seed in them. He'd recently been promoted to head of the board of directors of the largest robotics company in the country. Markus’ salary nearly tripled, he moved into a larger more comfortable house, now apparently was telling him the next step was a mate and a family. He heard about the whole ‘scenting’ thing from his coworkers, who called it speed dating except no talking and it's just an omega or alpha waiting to be picked up by _the one_ . Markus didn’t really believe in having a specific mate he was **destined** to be with , then again Markus was a genius in robotics _not_ in soulmates. 

Now here was a porcelain skinned, brown haired omega, gushing slick for him, begging Markus to breed him, and emitting a scent that he could describe other than _irresistible_ . He bit his lip then leaned down to kiss his back. Connor moaned and shivered slick pushing out again wetting his thighs further . Markus at that point lost his control and dived down to lick over the omegas hole. Connor cried out, throwing his head back as he moaned drool dripping down his chin. Markus lost himself in Connor's taste and scent continuing to eat him out and fuck him with his tongue. Connor moaned pressing back curling his toes and arching his back. Markus slowly pulled back and licked his lips moving to press the button to say he was claiming the omega in the room. Connor whined at the loss of Markus tongue, but perked up once he heard the click of the button. The ropes holding up Connor released and dropped him on the bed , he landed with a soft huff . Markus made quick work of the blindfold and gag tossing them aside. Connor rolled over ready to tell the alpha he was submitting to him . He paused when he saw Markus , a low whine left his throat as slick gushed out, wetting his thighs and the bed. He hadn’t expected the alpha claiming him to be so hot, from his tanned skin, his plump lips, to his mismatched eyes. The man above him was _beautiful_. Markus growled at the sign of submission moving down to kiss his neck, Connor moaned and gripped on to the alpha above him. 

"Please, mate me." Connor begged. Markus growled and grinded against Connor. He stripped himself of his clothing. Connor blushed as he ran his hands over Markus' muscles, his pupils were blown out in desire, his head felt light like he couldn’t really control himself. "Mm, want you please..." he said his words slurring a bit, drunk off Markus’ scent. Markus smirked as he teased Connor's hole with his tip.   


"Tell me your name. _Now_." Markus growled into his ear before biting on his ear lobe. The omega beneath him gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly digging his nails into the flesh. 

"Con- Connor. My name is Connor." He panted as he pulled Markus down to kiss him deeply. Markus growled lowly and kissed him back twisting their tongues together. He pulled back and licked his lips.   


"I'm Markus, now relax and let me breed you baby." He said and pressed himself into Connor, sliding in easily. Connor gasped letting out a choked moan as he arched his back, spreading his legs wider for Markus; he wasn't expecting the alpha to be so _big_. 

"Big... So big, I can't breathe." He whimpered. Markus chuckled and pressed into him making Connor's eyes roll back and his toes curl. 

"You'll have to get used to it. Cause I won't let anyone else have you now." He growled lowly. Connor moaned and tightened around Markus' cock wanting him to breed him. "Fuck. It's like having a virgin. A fresh omega." He said smirking as he pulled his hips back and thrusted forward. Connor cried out his body already trembling from pleasure. "I'm going to fill you up until you're full of my seed, get you pregnant. I won't stop until you are." Markus growled. Connor nodded and smiled looking up at him touching his shoulders and chest. He pulled Markus down kissing him roughly. 

"Yes- Please. I want to carry your children. Please " he whined pressing his forehead against the alpha’s. Markus smirked, hooking his arms underneath Connor’s legs and gripped the front of his thighs as he began to thrust rougher and deeper. Connor moaned and rolled his hips down. "Harder- _harder_. Wreck me." He whimpered. Markus moaned lowly and kissed his neck before sucking on it leaving a dark mark. Markus growled as his thrusts became rougher and deeper inside Connor, hitting him in places he didn’t know he had. Connor was lost in the pleasure; he was helpless to Markus’ movements only able to grip the sheets and grind down. His eyes were rolled back as Markus grinded against his prostate as he thrusted into him. His heat, want to be bred, and Markus’ scent was setting him to a new high. Connor was already close to cumming and arched his back. "Cum- I'm cumming!" He cried as he came onto his stomach and chest. Markus smirked as he pulled up Connor's legs over his shoulders bending Connor in half slamming into him. 

"You look good like this, a moaning wreck underneath me." Markus growled as he pounded into Connor. "I'm going to fill you up perfectly baby. Knock you up. Make you completely mine." He panted as he got closer to his climax. 

"Knock me up, make me your breeding bitch." Connor moaned as Markus' thrusts got faster and deeper. 

"Fuck, if you talk like that, I'll be cumming already." He groaned. Connor smirked and kissed him hard as he tightened around Markus as if to milk the cum out of him. Markus was cumming deep inside him, filling Connor's womb as he did so he grabbed Connor’s hair turning his head as he bit down on the back of his neck hard marking him as his. Connor moaned out laying his body going limp as a dry orgasm tore through his body when Markus marked him. 

"Yes- fill my womb. Knock me up Markus." He panted in pure ecstasy. He smiled and looked up at Markus before kissing him again. Markus slowly pulled out of Connor before laying down beside him, breathing heavily. Connor smiled then slowly moved to cuddle up to him. Markus smiled and wrapped his arm around Connor. The omega nuzzled his face into Markus' neck, humming at his smell. "You smell so good and you're warm." He said happily. "Do you really want to father my children?" He asked looking up at him. Markus laughed. 

"You are super talkative." Markus said looking down at him. "Yes. I do. I claimed you, didn't I?" He asked. Connor nodded and nuzzled up to him. 

"You should know, claiming me is a commitment. You can't have other omegas, or I'll take my baby and leave you." He said seriously, Markus chuckled and nodded kissing the top of his head. 

"I didn't plan on having any others. I found my mate. And now we're going to have a big family." He said smiling. 

  


___ 6 years later ___ 

Connor smiled as he tied up his daughter's hair. "There you go Layla, what do you think?” He asked as he lifted her up to look at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her hair was braided into a princess crown that started from the front, with flower pins clipped in throughout. She squealed and squirmed happily. 

“I love it Mama!” She exclaimed as she hugged him tightly. Connor smiled and set her down. 

“Now go show your dad and join your brothers for breakfast." He said. She nodded smiling wide and kissed his cheek before running off. He moved to close and lock the door to then take out a pregnancy test he'd been hiding under the sink for a week. After having 3 kids he knew the signs of early pregnancy, but he wanted to confirm it. 

Markus hummed as he cooked breakfast, their twin boys the oldest of their kids running in-between his legs. Markus still laughs at the memory of when they found out they were having twins. He nearly passed out, but Connor expected it he was a twin himself. Markus was worried he’d be unable to tell them apart when they were born, Connor assured him that they’d end up with different colored eyes just like how he and his own twin ended up. Of course, _he was right_ , both came out with heterochromia, though Carl came out with one brown and one blue, Marco had the flipped set of it. They both came out tan with Connor’s curls, Markus wasn’t sure he could see more perfect human beings. Though when his daughter was born, he knew his life was over, and she had him wrapped around his finger from that moment on. 

"Dad, Dad. Dad. Dad!" The twins cried together. 

"Dad! Carl took my airplane!" Marco whined tugging on his pant leg. 

"Marco took my brush!" Carl cried pulling at his other pant leg. He sighed. 

"Both of you give each other your things back. Or else you won't have whipped cream on your pancakes today." He said firmly. They both pouted and shoved the items back at each other. 

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what Mama did to my hair!" She cried as she came down the stairs. Unlike her brothers she had Connor's paler complexion, brown hair and Markus’ eyes. He turned to her smiling wide at her braid and flowers in her hair. 

"Look at you princess, you look so beautiful!" He said picking her up and kissing her cheeks. "Where's your Mama?" He asked. 

"I dunno he told me to come down for breakfast." She shrugged and let him put her in her booster chair. He then set up the table for breakfast. Connor leaned against the bathroom sink, smiling a bit as he looked at the positive pregnancy test. 

"Maybe we should invest in birth control." he joked to himself. "Our fourth kid... I at least wanted to be married by then." He sighed before setting the test back in the box to show Markus as proof later. Connor made his way down to the kitchen and smiled at Markus getting their kids settled for breakfast. "Morning daddy." He said kissing Markus' cheek. 

"Morning my love. You're glowing today." He said kissing Connor's forehead. Connor nodded and smiled. 

"Mhm, because of you baby." He said before moving to take his seat at the table. As they ate Connor clicked his tongue looking over their dining table, it was already fairly large, it fit their family with room to spare. "You know, I _love_ this table. But. I think we need a bigger one." He said. Markus furrowed his brows. 

"Huh? But this fits us just fine." Markus said looking at his mate as he ate. Connor shook his head. 

"No, I think a bigger wider table would be much nicer. One that would fit us, the group, and maybe another highchair." He said sighing. Markus nearly choked on his pancake bite when he heard the highchair part. 

"Another- high...?" he said before clearing his throat. "Wait.” He started looking at Connor seriously. “You mean that _you're_ _..._?" he asked gesturing to Connor’s stomach. "Again?" he finished. Connor smiled and bit his lip nodding. 

"Yeah. Another one." He said. Markus smiled wide. 

"Another table it is!" he exclaimed. The twins looked at each other confused; but Layla already figured it out. 

"I'm gonna be a big sister?!" She cried jumping in her seat clapping happily. 

"We're gonna have another baby?! You said Layla was the last one!" They pouted in unison. Connor and Markus laughed softly ruffling their hair gently 

"We never said we weren't going to have any more babies. We just said not for a while." Connor said chuckling. 


	11. Sandwiched

Connor swears this was an accident, he didn't mean to end up like this. He never meant to lose that stupid bet to Markus’ friends, or incidentally fall into a different timeline where there were two of Markus. But here he was sandwiched between two of the hottest man he’d ever seen in his life, in a short skirt.

Now everyone knew Connor was gay, I mean the boy swooned over Markus constantly. But he never imagined he'd end up between the two of the same man he fantasized about the most. He didn’t think it was possible, and _apparently in this world Markus was a human_. Nor how hot it was for them to be fighting over him. His back against human-Markus' chest while his rough hands squeezed and played with his thighs and ass. Then pressed against him chest to chest, his Markus' hand on his crotch rubbing and the other on his chest playing with his nipple.

"He’s from my world." Markus growled gripping his ass and kneading it. Connor moaned arching his back, gripping Markus' shoulders.

"Well he fell into my world and bed!" Human-Markus barked back rubbing his crotch faster. Connor whimpered and moaned his thighs trembling unable to think straight from the movements of the two men.

"That shouldn’t even count!" Markus scowled.

"Yeah well him in my world started hitting on me first." Human-Markus shot back. Connor whined as both of their movements became more vigorous.

"Guys..." He gasped weakly.

"Oh please, he's been trying to get in my pants from day one!" Markus argued, he slipped his hand under Connor's panties rubbing over his hole. Connor squeaked and moaned loudly.

"Guys..." He called a bit louder desperate to get their attention. His LED was flashing yellow and red unable to get him into a stable mindset.

"Well I've been pinning for him longer!" Human-Markus growled sliding his hand into Connor's panties stroking him.

"GUYS" he shouted. Both froze looking down at Connor. They smirked at the state he was in. Connor had his legs spread; his skirt pushed up revealing his laced panties. His pale skin flushed and his face already blissed out from the pleasure. They looked up at each other nodding. Then began to kiss and suck on Connor's neck on opposite sides, being sure to leave their marks on his pale skin.

"We'll have to leave it up to Connor then huh?" Markus said smirking as he pushed a finger into Connor. He shuddered and moaned rocking his hips down.

"Mhm, pick who you think is better" Human-Markus growled into Connor's ear as he moved both hands down. One stroking Connor and the other playing with his balls. Connor moaned loudly, feeling dizzy from the back to back touches.

"Pick me, I can make sure you don't walk for days." Markus purred biting his ear. Connor let out a strangled moan arching his back.

"And I'll make you feel so good that you see stars." Human-Markus said lowly turning Connor's head to kiss him hard. Markus growled.

"Hey, no fair I want to kiss him too." He protested. Connor moaned into Human-Markus' mouth as they twisted their tongues together. He ran his hands up Markus' chest before pulling back and turning to kiss him. Human-Markus chuckled and kissed his neck as he grinded his erection against Connor's ass.

"Both of you, I want both." Connor said breathlessly grinding back against Human-Markus. He kissed Markus roughly and tangled his fingers in Connor’s hair. They smiled.

"I can work with that." They said in unison.

"You work him open and I'll get him to relax" Human-Markus said as he stroked Connor faster. He bit down on his neck before sucking on the spot. Connor moaned arching his back and holding onto Human-Markus. Markus nodded adding a second finger, scissoring Connor open.

"Don't need to tell me twice" he said as he pushed his fingers deeper. Connor rocked back onto Markus' fingers making him pushing them deep into Connor curling them and stretching him out. The pale android trembled as pleasure surged through his body, unable to keep up with the actions done to his body.

"Who goes first?" Human-Markus panted as he grinded against Connor.

"Me I'm stretching him open" Markus said. Human-Markus growled, sending shivers up Connor's spine.

"So what? I should go first; I’m letting you stretch him out." He shot back.

"Both" Connor chimed in breathlessly. They looked down at him.  
  
"Both?" They asked seriously. Connor nodded in a haze of lust, only focused on one thing, well in this case _two_ things. Getting them to stop fighting and to start fucking him. They looked at each other, then at Connor. "Okay" they said before Human-Markus' fingers joined Markus' in effort to stretch him out further. Both males moved at different times, curling their fingers in opposite directions. Connor moaned helplessly as his hole was stretched wide. He clung to Markus rocking his hips back onto their fingers.

"Fuck he's responsive, like he was made to take cock. Look we don't have to move our fingers he just fucks himself onto them. " Human-Markus said as he stopped thrusting his fingers. Markus leaned his head over stopping his movements. He growled when Connor rocked down onto their fingers moaning and whining, his self-lubricating future kicking into high gear. Wetting both of their fingers and hands

"Fuck that's hot, he can get wet in your world?” Human-Markus asked. Markus nodded.

"We’ve got a good bottom huh?" He asked smiled. Human-Markus chuckled and kissed Connor's neck.

"Mhm. You never disappoint me" he said as he grinded against Connor's thigh. "Think he's good enough to take one of our cocks?" He asked. Human-Markus nodded.

"I go first." Human-Markus said as he pulled his cock out if his pants pressing it against Connor’s wet hole.

"Fuck! Markus!" He gasped grinding back against his cock. Human-Markus smiled and let Connor’s hole wet his cock slicking it up before pressing his tip at Connor's entrance. "No! Both, I want both of you." He whined. Markus smirked.

"Looks like he wants to be broken." Markus purred pulling out his cock and lining himself up. He and Human-Markus groaned lowly as their cocks rubbed together. "Fuck... you ready big guy?" He teased Human-Markus. Human-Markus smirked and pulled Connor's waist down. Connor cried out arching his back moaning as warnings came up about the potential damage, though he quickly ignored them.

"You sure you can take it?" Human-Markus asked looking up at Connor. He whined and pushed his hips down in response forcing them deeper inside himself. "Markus lay back. It'll be easier to fuck him." Human-Markus said slowly pulling out to let Markus lay back with Connor.

"N-no... Markus." He whined shaking his hips as he rocked down on Markus' dick. Human-Markus smirked as he watched, Markus groaned and thrusted up into the Rk800.

"Fuck he's tight. I don't know if he can take it." Markus said with a smirk.

"No! I can take it! I can take it. Please!" Connor mewled reaching back to spread his hole for Human-Markus to see. "I need it. I need to be full." He whined in static filled voice. Human-Markus growled and lined himself up before pushing in with Markus. Connor moaned out cumming onto Markus' stomach from the stretch.

"He came from you just pushing in. He really is made for taking cock." Markus said as he thrusted up. Connor gasped and rocked down. Human-Markus smiled and slammed forward bottoming out easily.

"Fuck, even after cumming he's clenching down on us like he doesn't want us to ever leave." He groaned. Markus nodded breathing hard to cool down his systems before beginning to thrust, Human-Markus followed shortly after. Both made sure to not have the same rhythm, to drive Connor crazy. Connor moaned loudly his eyes glossed over in lust, his body jerking and trembling from the thrusts.

"Hey, other me roll your hips down." Markus said as he did the opposite eliciting a cry from Connor as he hit his prostate. Human-Markus smirked and rolled his hips downward. Soon the two were slamming into his prostate one after the other giving him no breaks or any rest time.

"Inside. I want you both to cum inside!" He managed out in between the garbled words and praises. Both nodded nearing their climaxes quickly from the way Connor's hole twitched and squeezed around their cocks. 

* * *

Connor whined as he turned to his side, his system telling him he needed various different minor repairs from the multiple rounds they did last night. He froze slightly looking up at the two males holding him in place. He looked up, Human-Markus was in the front, then he turned his head, Markus was in the back. He blushed and smiled slightly, maybe he should thank the team for the stupid bet. And _maybe_ it wasn't such a bad punishment after all.  



	13. Office Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi. I decided half way through that Connor is gonna have a pussy and this is an A/B/O universe so- enjoy

Connor loved his job, his coworkers were friendly enough. His boss was kind and considerate to him, let him off early if his surrogate father was too drunk to get home from the bar, let him come in late if he didn't trust the same man to be alone with his hangovers, if his heat came unexpectedly, or if he needed to get his dog to ensure he wasn't left alone for too long, though the real cherry on top was how attractive he was. He looked like he was carefully created to look that beautiful. He had beautifully tanned skin, lips that looked wonderfully kissable, a jawline sculpted by the Romans, broad shoulders, rough hands, and a smile that could make angels cry. He was the picture perfect Alpha when it came to looks. Connor would love to think about how wonderful his ass was, but he didn't want to get that far into any of his fantasies.

It didn't help that he looked fantastic in suits, which was what he always wore. Connor nearly lost it when he saw him without his coat and his sleeves rolled-up, one would think a blazer would tone down how the body would look, but Connor could see the curves of his muscles and his body. He tried to not fantasize about his boss, but he wasn't the only one who found him attractive. All the women in the office gossiped about how hot he was, well almost all of them Kara and North weren't particularly swooned by their boss. Then _again,_ they were together so it didn't surprise him. 

He half wished he didn't have Markus as a boss, only because being his assistant having any sort of relationship with him would be fairly inappropriate. Then again, there wasn't any real company policy against it. Alpha and Omegas were more than expected to end up together, then again Connor had different circumstances where he was an odd type of omega, Though he was still honestly trying to find an excuse to where it would be okay to date him. North was always going on and on about how she knew Markus had a thing for him, and not just because he was a very attractive Omega (but because Connor is Connor and Markus liked that), the pair were fairly close so he wanted to believe her. Connor himself noticed how Markus acted towards him, he stood a bit closer than he should, he seemed to purposely brush his hands over his whenever he gave him his coffee, he would invite him to lunch often and always made small talk with him more often than anyone else in their office. Not to mention the way he looked for Connor when he came out of his office, or the times Markus would be a lot more playful with him. He sighed at his desk tapping his pen against his chin lost in thought.

"Is something the matter Connor?" Markus asked as he came by his desk a file in hand. Connor flinched before chuckling and shaking his head.

"N-no, sorry. Just a little lost in thought." He said sitting up in his chair adjusting his glasses. Then looked at the folder in Markus' hand after admiring how defined his forearms looked in his rolled-up sleeves. "That for me?" He asked smiling. Markus smiled and nodded as he handed over the file.

"Yes, it is hope you don't get too distracted while you work." Markus teased as Connor took the folder from him. He crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "I hope you decide to come to the office party tomorrow night to celebrate our recent partnership agreement." he said smiling. "I know parties aren't really your thing, but you were the leader of the team that secured the partnership. It would be rude to not show up." He teased again before walking off to his office. Connor blushed and watched him walk away his eyes trailing down his broad back to his more than plump ass. He bit his lip slightly before turning back to the file Markus had given him. Simply saying 'CyberLife', he huffed any happy or fuzzy feeling he had quickly vanished. CyberLife was their competition in the robotics industry, the previous owner Elijah Kamski went to the same college as Markus, they were rivals of sorts. Though they never hated each other, their intents were different. Kamski wanted to create an obedient robot for humans to practically exploit, Markus wanted to create computers and machines to make human lives easier. Kamski went on to create CyberLife and Markus created Jericho, just like their years in college they weren't exactly competitors they were just in the same industry but creating very different types of technology. Kamski was creating what he wanted to, obedient robots for humans to use so they didn't have to pay actual humans. Markus was creating automated vehicles and industrial sized cleaning bots. They had two distinct directions they were going into, so the fact that their paths were crossing in terms of a potential business deal was somewhat of a shock. He sighed and decided not to dwell on it and just get to work.

"You know you _are_ coming to the party right?" North said sitting on the edge of his desk. "CyberLife? Didn't think we'd be doing business with them anytime soon." She said before looking back at Connor. "So party you're going to be there right?" She said again. Connor chuckled a bit as he typed away on his computer.

"I mean I guess I'm basically required too. I was the assigned team leader and secured the partnership." He said simply. "Yeah I was shocked too. I'm assuming from what I've read they want us to combine some of our programs so that their androids will be compatible with our existing automated services." He explained sighing. "If we can come to an agreement, however big CyberLife gets... We're going to make a lot of money." Connor said looking up at North. She laughed softly shaking her head.

"I came to make sure you were coming, not to talk business. And Kara insists that we come over and get you ready for the party, so you don't dress too nicely." She teased before getting off of his desk. "Don't think you can get out of it either." North half threatened. 

"I get it, I won't skip out." he promised smiling at her. She smiled and nodded turning off to walk to her own desk to get back to her work. The rest of his day went smooth, dropping off the files with Markus in his office and making sure that his eyes followed him out. He left somewhat early, with Markus' permission of course. Before he left for North and Kara's home he checked on Hank and Sumo, so if Hank decided to go to a bar Sumo would be set up for the night. Making sure there was food for him, his water bowl was full and he was taken out for the evening at least once. 

* * *

After a toss up of what exactly Connor was going to wear. Kara and North both agreed on a light blue button up, with 2 buttons undone at the top, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants and they styled his hair different. Rather than his perfectly neat hair, they tousled the curled hair and let a curl hang down in the front. When they deemed his 'perfect for the party' they finally set out to the party. Which took place just a level above their own floor, Markus had it designed to be for office parties like this. It was bustling full of people from their work and their s.o.'s. There was food laid out, drinks from alcoholic to non-alcoholic, and music playing. Markus had very loose rules for their 'office parties', dancing tended to get a bit wild towards the end of the night, grinding and touching lots of drinking. Connor never paticipated in any of it, but mostly because he didn't have anyone to do so and he hardly ever came to them.

He walked into the room after Kara and North who b-lined it for the champagne table, while he awkwardly looked around trying to decide what he should be doing. He then caught sight of Markus talking to some of his coworkers, in a white button down shirt that hugged his torso in ways Connor couldn't understand and dark jeans that cupped his ass in such a beautiful way that words couldn't describe, he had a cup of what Connor could only assume was from the open bar. He watched Markus drink it, and maybe it was just his brain playing trick, but they way Markus was drinking was sensual in a way Connor didn't want to admit. Soon Markus' gaze turned to him mid drink, looking him up and down briefly before looking him directly in the eyes. Connor felt his heart jump in his chest and his breath caught in his throat, there was an intensity behind Markus' eyes every time they held eye contact for more than a few seconds. Markus smiled before turning to the group he was talking to and bid them a brief goodbye before making his way to Connor. Who was trying to force his blush away and already trying to figure out how to compose himself. 

"Glad to see you made it." Markus said smoothly smiling at Connor. 

"Well I figured if I didn't, it wouldn't look to kind on my part." Connor said, which was mostly true. If he didn't show up he'd look like a bit of a prick for sealing a deal on a partnership then not showing up to the party to celebrate. However, he really only came because Markus adamantly wanted him to come. Who was Connor to deny that?

"Well, regardless. I'm happy you're here. Would you like a drink?" He offered. "Open bar and you can get whatever you'd like." Markus continued before sipping his own drink. 

"I don't usually drink..." Connor admitted, he bit his lip slightly as he thought about it though. "But, why not? I should be celebrating too." He said smiling. Markus chuckled and turned a bit gesturing with his body language to follow him to the bar. Which was a very easy thing for Connor to do, he also let Markus pick his drink mainly because he didn't know what he wanted. 

"How about... A rum and coke? Seems like that would be something you'd enjoy." Markus said in an almost teasing tone, that made Connor flustered. He chuckled and nodded.

"I trust you'll treat me well and pick a good drink for me." He said back as he watched the bartender make his drink. "Do you come to the office parties often?" Connor asked before thanking the bartender. Markus shrugged as he sipped his own drink.

"Somewhat, generally I hand the office card to Chloe and she handles everything. This was one of the bigger partnerships scored so I figured I should be there for the party. Especially since my star employee was the person behind it." He said with a wink. Connor felt his stomach do a back flip at the wink he sipped his drink carefully.

"Then we're here for the same reason then." He said biting his lip a bit and leaned on the bar next to Markus. "Parties aren't normally my scene, I prefer more personal gatherings. Though I don't have many friends to do that with, so I'm usually just third-wheeling Kara and North's hangouts." Connor said chuckling before drinking his drink. Markus paused and raised a brow.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have a boyfriend?" Markus asked sounding fairly dumbfounded. Connor laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I'm not the super social you know. Work is almost all I do, and most people don't enjoy me running off a lot to help my dad when he's a little too drunk." Connor said as he sipped his drink. Markus frowned a bit watching him drink. 

"I forgot about that, sorry I suggest you drink." Markus said sincerely. "If i say something about it again pinch me alright?" he said chuckling a bit before leaning against the counter, a little closer than Connor expected. Their arms pressed against each others and Markus' face was very close to his own. 

Most of the night was spent with them side by side talking and laughing, Connor had an occasional drink. Markus progressively got closer and a bit touchy with Connor, but in a way that wasn't weird or in a way that was him asserting his position. It was a gentle touch on his arm when he laughed or a pat on his upper back when someone else got too close to Connor, or how he gently pressed into him when they'd push through the crowd of people. Connor also reciprocated the touch pressing into Markus and touching his shoulder or arm in subtle ways that would get Markus' attention but not push what minor flirting they had going over the edge. And the Brunette had every intention of keeping it that way, until Markus invited him to the dance floor, he was reluctant at first but gave in when Markus gave him a look that was intense in a way that made his head foggy and his body hot. 

The dancing started of innocent enough, them just dancing facing each not too close and in a way that was fairly friendly and playful. But as songs changed they got closer, mostly because the crowded dance floor forced them closer. Before Connor knew it he had his back against Markus' chest, the tanned man's hands were on his waist as they swayed and Markus was leaning over his shoulder. His hot breath was sending shivers down his spine and tingles through his body. They moved together with the rhythm of the music and leaned into each other's touch. Connor wasn't anticipating much more until he felt Markus' lips grazing his neck, he gasped slightly and bit down hard on his lip laying his head back on the taller man's shoulder. 

"Connor..." He said lowly. "You look good like this." He whispered into his ear. Connor swallowed the lump in his throat and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"You feel good like this." Connor replied in a breathy voice. He pressed against Markus before he could stop himself "I want to feel you." slipped out of his lips. Markus stilled and pulled back a bit to look over his face as if to see that Connor was serious. Any protests Connor potentially had was cut off as Markus took his hand and lead them to the elevator and clicked on the button to their floor. As soon as the elevator doors closed for them Markus' lips were on his, kissing him feverishly and hungrily. The brunette struggled to keep up but moved with Markus already coming undone as Markus pinned him against the wall of the elevator. The man's hands were touching him, all over, his hands traveling from his jaw, chest, waist then cupped his ass squeezing it and kneading it in his hands. Connor moaned into the kiss running his hands up Markus' chest then wrapped around Markus' broad shoulders. 

"You have no idea how long I've waited to kiss you." Markus said as he briefly pulled back to look at Connor. The paler man panted looking at the mismatched eyes that always had a serious but gentle intensity to them, was now clouded with a lust that Connor wanted to be consumed by. 

"Me too." He simply said and pulled Markus back in for a heated kiss, parting his lips for Markus to claim his with his tongue. He moaned as their tongues twisted together, whatever Markus was drinking, was good, but the way Markus tasted was immensely better. When the doors finally reopened Markus pulled back and lead Connor out by his hand to his office. Markus locked the door behind them and clicked the button to shut his blinds automatically. Then Markus was on him again this time kissing his neck and jaw. Connor's head lulled back moaning at the rough kisses to his neck and the mild scruff that rubbed against his neck. 

"You sound so much better than I imagined." Markus said as he bit Connor's earlobe. Soon Markus' rough hands were unbuttoning his shirt touching his chest. "Fuck- I always knew you'd have beautiful skin like this." He said against his neck.

"Markus-" He gasped as he was lifted onto the other man's desk, making the contents on top scatter to the floor. He worked Markus out of his button up, audibly moaning at how muscular and toned he was. He kissed Markus neck briefly before clinging to his shoulders as Markus pushed himself between his legs and grinding against him. Markus kissed him roughly again as he tried to work Connor out of his pants. Connor did the same to Markus working his pants button and zipper rubbing his bulge. The tanned man rutted into his hand biting his lip, he tugged off Connor's jeans and tossed them aside then began to work off his underwear. Realizing that Markus may not exactly be into a guy that didn't have a dick. Of course he had to luck out and be one of the omegas that ended up with a pussy and a fully functioning womb, but was a male in every other regard. 

"Fuck- you're wearing panties?" Markus asked breathlessly. Connor froze up briefly pushing Markus back and grabbing his wrist. 

"Wait, I don- I don't exactly have-." He tried to say. Markus paused and looked at him confused then looked down noticing the lack of bulge. Markus chuckled and kissed Connor gently and slid his hand into the omega's panties rubbing his fingers over Connor's slit before stopping to press a finger against the clit and rubbed quickly. Connor arched his back and moaned out gripping onto the Alpha's shoulders.

"I don't mind, I still want you." He whispered before kissing Connor again. Connor's heart felt warm and his head felt fuzzy fro the comment, it was more often than not that his potential partners are wary or are no longer interested when they discover he has female organs over a males. He bucked into Markus' hand letting out soft whimpers and whines as Markus teased him. He could feel his wetness going down his thighs now and surely on Markus' desk now. "Fuck you smell so damn good, it makes me want to breed you." He growled into his ear. The omega gasped and nearly came from the comment, gushing out slick and the scent that Markus smelling. As if his body was intentionally trying to make the alpha lose control and stuff him full of his seed. 

"Markus- please... I need you" he whimpered as he worked Markus out of his underwear. Connor gasped and looked down at the large cock that was standing proud between Markus' legs. "Fuck- you're big... I don't know if you'll fit." He whined. Markus chuckled and kissed his neck. 

"I'll take it slow, are you on the pill or suppressants?" Markus asked breathlessly. Connor shook his head as he stroked Markus' cock. "Shit I don't have a condom." he muttered as he thrusted into Connor's hand. 

"It's okay, I can take a pill tomorrow. I want you, please." He begged, Markus bit his lip contemplating on whether or not he should. With the wrecked way the omega before him looked and sounded, it was hard to deny him. Every fiber of his Alpha mentality told him 'breed him' 'mark him' 'plant your seed in him'. Of course Connor was a more than desirable partner to breed with and produce offspring with, they would have beautiful children. But he wasn't sure if that was worth the risk right now. "Markus?" the omega asked pulling Markus out of his thoughts. He looked into Connor's half lidded eyes and all his resistance broke he kissed Connor roughly pulling down his panties and positioning himself to push into Connor. Markus gasped lowly as he slowly pushed into Connor's wet heat, Connor was writhing and arching as he pushed in. Markus buried his face into Connor's neck trying to resist the urge to just plunge into the tightness that was beginning to surround him. He was just barely half way in, when he felt Connor spasming around him as he came. The sounds coming out of the omegas mouth were filthy and chipping away at Markus' restraint even more he sucked and nibbled on the pale skin he was against. Soon legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him forward making him bottom out completely. The alpha groaned and bucked his hips forward at the sudden tightness around him. 

"F-fuck. You're so tight." He growled pulling back from his position to see where he and Connor were connected. It looked like an almost painful stretch for the omega that was stuffed full of his cock, but also extremely erotic. He looked up at Connor who looked completely blissed out and laid back on his desk. His pale skin was flushed in a light pink hue that started at his chest and went up to his ears. The wetness that he felt indicated that Connor had cum a second time when he forced Markus inside himself completely. He then trailed his eyes down his body seeing the small bulge just below the omega's belly button, he downright growled at the sight taking Connor's hand and putting it over the bulge. "Feel that? look at how deep you took me, so fucking good." he said. Connor moaned and pressed his hand against the bulge rubbing it. 

"Big- I feel so full... Markus" He said breathlessly. "Please- move I want it." Connor gasped out. Markus nodded gripping the pale thighs that were against his waist, he rocked forward. Connor arched up his hand coming down and gripped Markus' forearms, he moaned out as the Alpha between his legs found a smooth rhythm. He slid his hands up t the back of Markus' neck pulling him down for a heated kiss rocking his hips down to meet his thrusts. "Harder please- I want to feel you tomorrow." He begged as he rocked against Markus. The alpha above him growled against his lips, he thrusted forward roughly gripping Connor's thighs hard enough to leave bruises in the shape of the fingers. 

"You feel so good around me, squeezing me so tightly. Sucking me in like you don't want to let me go." He said lowly as he thrusted roughly into Connor. "You know, I've been thinking about this, I've seen you staring at me. Letting my touch you. You were practically begging me to pin you down on my desk and fuck you." Markus growled as he lifted up the omega against him, thrusting directly into a spot that made Connor cry out and dig his nails into his shoulders. He smirked as he rolled his hips in the same way again, making Connor moan out again arching his back. "You sound so good too, so beautiful. Taking me so well."

"F-fu... Please. Inside, I want it inside me. Plant your seed in me." He begged his mind foggy and out of it from Markus' scent and the pleasure coursing through his body. Markus moaned and thrusted faster biting on his lip hard resisting the urge to bite down on the neck in front of him. He buried his face into his neck and thrusted faster as he reached his climax. Connor trailed his hands over Markus body, one gripped Markus' shoulder and the other on the back of his head. He gasped as Markus rutted into Connor's sweet spot, pushing the omega over the edge for the third time moaning out as he came on Markus' cock. Markus moaned as he rutted into Connor faster before cumming inside of him. They slowly rocked together as they rode out their orgasms. Soon they stilled panting against each other, Markus pulled back first pressing his forehead against Connor's.

"Did you think this was going to happen because of this party?" Markus asked chuckling. Connor shook his head then leaned forward slightly to kiss Markus.

"No, I actually thought I'd at least ask you to have dinner with me first. Then break the news to you that I had- well that I didn't have a dick, before sleeping with you." He said chuckling softly then looked up at Markus. "But I'm definitely okay with this development... This won't make things weird right? Or is this just a one time thing?" He asked. Markus scoffed and shook his head before laughing softly. 

"Do I seem like I'm the type to just sleep with someone? I definitely want more than just sex from you. This just happened to happen first." Markus replied before looking down at Connor. "I'd like to take you to dinner as well." He said smiling. Connor blushed and bit his lip before smiling and pulling Markus in for a deep kiss.

"Mmm, I'd like that... But maybe we get cleaned up somehow? Sneak out to my place? And just relax for the night?" He asked smiling. Markus blushed this time realizing he was still inside Connor, carefully pulling out of him. Connor gasped slightly gripping Markus' shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan, lets do that." He said smiling. "Tomorrow night I'll take you to dinner for real." Markus said kissing his cheek lightly


End file.
